Life By Choice
by Alice Vampire
Summary: This story needs input from the reader to determine the plot of the story. Check out the first chapter for a full idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Life By Choice**

**Welcome to what I hope is a new form of writing. This is a story for everyone to get involved in. So this is how it works. I will write the first chapter to give everyone an idea of what the story is about. At the end of the chapter I will post possible ideas for the next chapter. Reviews for this story will be required because I want votes on what idea gets used as the next chapter.**

**Reminder: Stephanie Meyers owns these characters. I am only borrowing them for my own form of twisted amusement**.

~LBC~

Bella opened her eyes and slowly turned over, trying to avoid the emptiness that her bed provided. The reality of her life slowly came crashing in on her as it did every morning. Her true love was gone. Her best friend had abandoned her. Her life was a good one except for the void that these two people had left in her heart.

Bella sighed and pushed her way off the pillow. Silently she made her way to the bathroom and performed the same routine she did every morning. Shower, brush teeth, blow dry her hair, apply her makeup and prepare herself for the day ahead.  
It had been five years since they had left. He had promised it would be as if they had never existed . He had kept that promise. She had slowly moved on with her life. The only thing that had never changed was her constant thoughts of them.

Where were they? Were they happy? Did they even think about her? Would she ever be truly happy again? Bella knew she would never have answers to her questions so she pushed them away and made her way back to the bedroom. She dressed and grabbed her bag from the post on the edge of the bed and went straight to the kitchen. Mornings for Bella consisted of coffee and a bagel. Nothing big but just enough to get her moving. Looking at the clock, Bella cursed.

"Damn power outages." She muttered as the clock continued to blink.

Bella pulled out her cellphone and checked the time. Realizing she was running about twenty minutes behind schedule, Bella scooped her bag off the chair and out the door. Life wasn't going to stop just because she was late.

Bella jumped off the bus a short time later and raced across the street. She was silently grateful that the bus stopped so close to her work. As she entered the building, Bella stopped short. She sighed, knowing that she was late, knowing that the man in front of her was about to blast her out once again.

_This man hates me. Damn._

**Okay, so it is short but the chapters in the beginning will be until we, as a group, get a storyline going. So, here are the options for the next chapter.**

**#1. Who would you like to see as her boss?**

**a. Sam Uley**

**b. Jacob Black**

** c. Jason Jenks**

**#2. Where would you like to see Bella work?**

**a. a school as a teacher **

**b. a lawyer's office as a legal secretary **

**c. a medical clinic as a nurse's aid**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I want to first thank a few people for pimping my story all over FaceBook. Without them I don't think this story would have made it past the first chapter. I'm forever grateful to TheOnlyKyla, Eternally Edward's Girl and Cutestkidsmom. I love them all equally. Check out their stories. They are truly talented women.**

**I have one more shout out to my favorite girl and author, Merkle. Miss ya, BFF.**

**Reminder: SM owns these beautiful characters. I'm only using them for my twisted needs.**

~LBC~

"Late again, Miss Swan? What lame excuse do you have this time?"

Bella sighed and resigned herself to the fact that the truth would only be another tale of bullshit in this man's eyes. "I'm sorry, Mr. Jenks. There must have been a power outage last night."

Mr. Jenks shook his head. "Like I said 'lame excuse'. Don't you read, Miss Swan? It was in all the papers. There were scheduled outages throughout the Seattle area."

Bella decided keeping her head down was the best way to deal with this situation. Jason Jenks would never understand Bella's life or lack of it. The man didn't seem to have a heart. "It won't happen again."

"You've had multiple warnings, Miss Swan. I could very easily replace you with any new secretary fresh out of any community college. This is your last warning. I'll be making sure your pay is docked for your lateness. You will, however, be staying late to make up the time and that will be without pay." He said in his over the top voice.

Bella nodded while still looking at the floor. "I'm sorry, Mr. Jenks. Thank you for giving me another chance."

He huffed as he walked away.

Bella quickly made her way to her desk. Why couldn't she just stay off this man's radar? She had thought she was made for so much more in this world than groveling at this man's feet. She knew the only thing that had saved her ass was the fact that she was the fastest typist Mr. Jenks had on staff.

"Bella? You okay, girl?"

Bella raised her head off the desk she was currently kissing. "Angela, I don't know why I don't just tell that man to fuck off and make something of my life."

Angela sat on the edge of Bella's desk. "Unfortunately, Bella, some of us just don't get the opportunities that others get in this world. Look at me. With my grades I was going places. Then one night of drinking changed everything for me. Who knew in high school that I would be married to Eric and have a young child to care for?"

Bella looked hard at Angela. "You make it sound like you regret your life with Eric and Stephanie."

"Oh god no. Don't get me wrong, Bella. I don't regret anything. Sometimes I do wish it had happened a few years after I had gone on to university and became a doctor, biologist or something that could provide a much better life for my daughter."

Bella reached out and placed her hand over Angela's. "You and Eric are wonderful providers for Stephanie. She's such a happy child. I wish..."

Angela was on her knees looking Bella directly in the eyes. "I wish you could be happy too, Bella. You've changed over the years. Are you still having those dreams?"

Shedding an unwanted tear Bella nodded not trusting her voice.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Someday you'll find someone who'll replace him and make you forget all about him." Angela stated as she pulled Bella into a loving embrace.

Bella hugged her back. She didn't have the heart to tell her she was wrong. There would never be another person that could replace or fill that hole in her heart. She would always hold onto that small hope that he would come back. Angela meant well but couldn't understand how he had affected her.

"You better get back to work, Ang. Mr. Jenks is in a very cranky mood today."

Angela exhaled, knowing that she was beating a dead horse. "Of course, just keep your head down, Bella. It's only seven more hours."

Bella chuckled. "Please don't remind me."

~LBC~

"Miss Swan."

Bella took a quick peak at the time before looking up from her computer. She only had a few minutes left of non-paid overtime. "Yes, Mr. Jenks?"

"Go to my office and set up for VIP service. Just so you know, if you mess this up in any way I will fire you. My clients are part of a very important family I have with this firm. Do you understand me?" His voice sounded so hard and evil.

"Yes, Mr. Jenks." Bella responded in a very quiet voice. She rose from the desk and headed into the large corner office.

Bella checked and double-checked the coffee. She set up the tape recorder. It was old and obsolete. Bella never understood why Jenks continued to use it instead having her or one of the other secretaries dictate notes. She confirmed everything was in place. Walking back into the main office, Bella closed that door and sat in the chair just outside the room. She prepared herself to be invisible. Jason Jenks didn't like the idea of any of his staff being in the room during his after hours meetings. From where she sat, Bella would be able to slip quietly in the door for whatever reason without interfering with the meeting.

Bella wondered silently how long she was going to have to sit here. She wasn't happy about having to stay after hours but without overtime it was more irritating. She knew whoever the client was they would enter through the side door. Something never felt right about these meetings. Very rarely would any staff be here for them and to come into his office from a private entrance made it feel more shady.

Bella heard the other door open and then close. She tried not to listen to anything within the room except for her name since she didn't want to lose this job even if it was a shitty one. She had bills that needed to be paid. Unfortunately, Bella must've been listening too hard because the voice she heard made her eyes bulge and her jaw drop.

"I truly appreciate you seeing me on such short notice, Mr. Jenks."

**Who would you like the person to be?**

**a. Alice**

**b. Jasper**

**c. Rosalie**

**Sorry, can't let "him" back too soon. I have no idea how long this story will be or where the plot will be heading. This will be a joint effort so everyone will be helping to decide the answers to this story. I do have a basic plot thought out but you never know how things work out.**

**I had a plan for set dates for updates. Thanks to the response on the reviews I'll be updating when I feel there is a definite winner in the decision. So the updates will be erect.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**OMG, thank you to everyone reading and reviewing this story. It's only because of you that this story is even able to be written. Your input is so incredibly exciting to see and I'm glad to mold it for you.**

**This story will be in third person form but will switch from a Bella type view to others as need be. On that note, be ready for the rollar coaster ride.**

**Reminder: SM owns these beautiful characters. I'm only using them for my twisted needs.**

~LBC~

"I truly appreciate you seeing me on such short notice, Mr. Jenks."

"It's certainly a privilege to see you again, Mr. Hale. " Mr. Jenks said formally.

Jasper's sense of smell had alerted him immediately that someone was on the other side of the door on the far side of the room. He could sense the fear, not terrifying fear, but an almost hopeful fear coming from the human. He listened as the heartbeat began to race. His nose told him that the blood was familiar to him.

Jasper's phone began to vibrate, pulling him from his object of attention. "Excuse me a moment."

"Of course, Mr. Hale. Take your time." Jenks stated. He should've chose his words more carefully as Jasper gave him a look. 'The man can have all the time in the world, you stupid idiot.'

Jasper answered his phone. "Jasper."

_She's there, isn't she?_

"Yes."

_I'm on my way._

"That may not be a good idea, love."

_I've seen it, Jazz. It'll be fine. Just let her leave and don't follow her, please._

Jasper didn't have time to end the call since his lovely wife had done it for him. He focused his attention back on Jenks. After taking a moment to refocus himself he said flatly, "I thought we had an arrangement, Mr. Jenks."

"I'm not sure what you're referring to, Mr. Hale." Jenks said nervously.

Jasper laid on the charm a little. He could sense Jason's dread. He leaned in and place his hands on the desk. "Do I have to spell it out or would you like to explain it?"

"She's nobody, sir. I'm punishing her tardiness. I wasn't thinking. I'll send her away." Jenks answered as he rose from the chair behind the desk. He was so close to shitting himself. How could he possibly forget that rule? No one in the building when any of the

Cullen family came to visit.

"You best do that, Mr. Jenks. I don't like my instructions being ignored." Jasper replied flatly. He needed her out of the building. The venom was building inside his throat. He couldn't put her in more harm than he already had in her young life. Alice would never forgive him.

~LBC~

Bella sat stunned and a little scared. She began having flashbacks from her birthday party. The blood and raging black eyes were the most prominent flashbacks. Her body was screaming to run but her brain was telling her to stay and face the man who had, unfortunately, turned her future upside down. She found quickly that she wasn't being given a choice.

The door opened slightly and Mr. Jenks' voice travelled nervously through the opening. "That will be all, Miss. Swan. You can make up the just of your time tomorrow."

Bella stood and robotically headed towards her desk. She paused as Mr. Jenks continued. "You won't have to make up the time." Another pause. "You can have the rest of the week off...with pay."

That comment brought a small smile to Bella's lips. Jasper was manipulating Jenks, either that or putting the fear of god in him. "Yes, sir."

Bella walked to her desk. There were so many questions running through her mind. Were they back? Did they know she would be here? Was he here? What would they want with Jenks? Bella knew Jenks had some quiet deals and clients on the side but never would she have thought the Cullens would be one of them.

Grabbing her purse and bag from the back of her chair she turned her head to look at the once again closed door. What should she do? Stay and wait? Go outside and wait? Or just leave? They had. They hadn't even said goodbye to her. They hadn't given her that respect so should she?

Before Bella even realized what she was doing, she found herself on the bus heading home. She wasn't sure how any of this would end. Hell, would she even have a job next week? Jenks would find a way to blame this on her. He always did when something went wrong. Bella just hung her head.

~LBC~

Bella threw her bag on the floor by the door and flipped through the mail she had found in the mailbox at the entrance to her building. Opening the top envelope she found another overdue bill. "Damn electric company. Make me late for work and expect me to pay for it."

Bella threw the rest of the mail on the table as she walked into the kitchen. She searched the fridge retrieving the potatoes and half-frozen steak. It wasn't a lavish meal but it would fill her.

After cooking, eating and doing the dishes, Bella headed back to the livingroom. Something caught her attention. There was a distinct smell that was familiar but not normal for her apartment. She looked carefully around the room. Something was wrong. Nothing seemed out of place but something was different.

As Bella moved around the room she noticed the smell was stronger near the table. She picked back up her mail. It was the only thing on the table so the smell must have been coming from there. She threw each envelope on the table after examining it and that's when she found her heart racing and her hands trembling in both excitement and fear.

On a very gorgeous pink envelope was the most elegant handwritten word _Bella_. She now recognized the scent. It was perfume and not just any perfume. Alice's signature scent. She felt transported back in time. After all these years, she still felt the loss of the person she knew should've become her best friend.

Bella walked to the couch and sat down, clutching the paper to her chest. She knew she wanted to open it. Good or bad she needed to know what the words from her friend held for her. Would she begin fighting her demons again within her nightmares or would she be able to see a brighter future? Either way her life would change just opening the paper.

Bella laughed unamused at the repeat of events. The last time she slid her finger under a section of paper she was irrevocably changed. Her world crashed and left her a zombie for months.

She rose and walked back to the kitchen. Bella wasn't taking chances this time. She opened the drawer and found the dullest knife she could and slid it under the paper, slicing it open. She removed the delicate pink writing paper inside and held it carefully in her hand. She was frightened that it would turn to ashes if she wasn't careful with it.

Bella chuckled to herself about how absurd the idea was and took a deep breath. She unfolded the paper, looking with awe at the penmanship.

_My dearest Bella. _

_I know this has probably come as a shock to you. It did to me also. I wasn't searching for you so I had no idea you and Jasper would cross paths. I would have come to you in person but after the way things were left in Forks, I decided to leave the decision up to you. I want to see you. I want our friendship back. I shouldn't have let it happen that way. Please forgive me and allow me to see you. You pick the time and place. I'll be searching for your answer and will know when you've decided._

_Love always, _

_Alice._

**What should Bella do?**

**a. agree to meet with Alice**

**b. don't agree to meet with Alice**

**\/**

**Now you didn't think I would be that silly, right?**

**The real question is:**

**Where should Bella request the meeting?**

**a. Bella Italia**

**b. the old Cullen's home outside Forks**

**c. Bella's apartment**

**d. a shopping mall in Seattle**

**Rec'd**

**Torn by Dooba. I don't think there could possibly be a more talented writer out there. She should write for a living.**

**Author's note:**

**If anyone has an idea or suggestion for something to happen within the plot, please let me know. This is a collaboration after all. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**This decision was a very tight race till the end. My idea totally lost. Shows I'm not the greatest at ideas either. LOL. **

**I want to throw big hugs out to Judy (sorry, girl, your choice lost again too), Meredith and Kyla (not necessarily in that order) for the sucess of this story. Without their pimpage it wouldn't be what it is.**

**Reminder: SM owns these beautiful characters. I'm only using them for my twisted needs.**

~LBC~

Bella sat down slowly on the couch. She reread the letter over and over. She inhaled the fragrance like it was the sweetest smell in the world. She took in every detail of the writing. The perfectly shaped letters, the straightness of the lines, the dots on the I's. There was so much elegance in the penmanship. But everything about it was too perfect. It was almost like it was formal and not personal.

Bella crushed the paper in her hands and held it close to her chest. She could feel the cracks in her armor begin to crumble. She had wished for this for years. A chance to see everyone again. She had imagined what she would say, how she would act, if she would forgive them for how they treated her. Now the time was here and she wasn't so sure of the choices she had made.

Bella looked down at the paper as it laid distorted in her hand. The sheet reminded her that her life was distorted now. Alice had seen the future. Was this what she had invisioned? Bella hung her head and cried for what might have been and what might be her future depending on how she decided to handle this. Her past decision was so foggy now. Reality was now within her grasp and she wasn't sure if or what she wanted.

Bella knew that she wanted time to think. They had all the time in the world so why couldn't she make them wait. _Because you're human and don't have all the time, stupid._ Bella shook her head. Even her mind was messing with her.

~LBC~

Bella sat at the table sipping on her morning coffee. She had been up late thinking about what she wanted to do, what she would say, how she would react. Of course, the nightmares hadn't helped in her confusion. The old Cullen house burning to the ground, his meadow wilting into nothingness, and the cold disolate ground that day where Sam had found her had made her scream too many times. She was tired, frightened and angry.

Bella wanted the anger. She wanted the rage that had been building for years. She wanted to use it to motivate her to be strong against indistructable people. Beating them on the chest, crying and asking why would never do.

Bella decided. She found a sudden strength and drive she hadn't felt in a long time. She decided that she would meet with them but not under their terms. It was going to be all about her. She would see them, listen to their reasons and flimsy excuses, tell them...tell them what? How bad it was for her? How bad it still was for her? How everything they did changed her forever?

Bella finally decided that what would happen and what she would say was best left for in person. She thought out her decision as to where she would meet them. She closed her eyes for good measure and imagined the space and what it looked like. She pictured with clarity in her mind who would be there and smiled a little. She wanted a specific person there. She wanted the one chance to make her peace with him.

~LBC~

Bella looked around and decided there was nothing more she could do. She had chosen the right place to have this little get together. It wasn't fancy or beautiful but it was what their choices had left her with in life.

Her apartment was in a rundown area of town. The building itself was rotting from the outside with sections of the brick foundation crumbling. The hallways smelled like someone had died, which Bella had heard stories and figured it was true.

Her apartment was no better. The tacky 1970's wallpaper was peeling or so faded that it didn't exist anymore in some places. The shag carpet which at one time had been white now was matted and brown from years of neglect. The furniture had been something Bella had meant to do something about. It was all mismatched and torn up but on her modest budget Bella couldn't afford better at the time.

She sat fidgeting with her nails. As much as she had wanted this meeting she was now deathly nervous. Would she have the strength to face what was about to happen? Five years ago definitely. Well, that Bella was dead. Bella hoped that she could bring her back to life.

Bella nearly jumped out of her skin as the knock came lightly on her door. She stood and smoothed out her clothing. She forced her body to move. She found herself standing at the door, knowing that waiting on the other side was the past and the future if she allowed it. She tried to reach for the handle but her arm wouldn't move. She felt paralized with fear.

She stood so still, second guessing if she should be doing this. She needed to do this. She needed a life and this would make it happen one way or the other. She needed to more forward. She hadn't been given the option then but it was her time to take back what was wrongfully taken from her in the first place.

She turned the handle and opened the door. A good hostess would've bid welcome to her guests, invited them in but Bella wasn't planning on playing nice. She couldn't look at them so she walked away from the open door. She paused and straightened her shoulders when she heard the click of the lock.

She slowly turned to face them. In all their glory were two of the beautiful people she had ever laid eyes on. She knew it was an illusion. The mirage was just as fake as the smile on _her_ face.

"Oh, Bella, you look so grown up." Alice said quietly.

"Ya, older than all of you. It's what he wanted, isn't it? For me to live a full and happy life? Well, we know how that turned out." Bella snapped. She had suddenly found her strength and will to stand against them.

"Bella, you don't understand."

"No, you don't understand. I tried to move on. I did some stupid and reckless things, Alice. I pushed so hard to keep him in my mind and heart and because of it my life went to shit. I don't blame him completely for it. I did those things to myself. I should've let go and done something great with my life." Bella had decided that there would be no pleasantries. She had things to say and she was going to say them.

"But you have, Bella. You have a job, are independant and are living the life he wanted for you."

"What life? I have a crummy job. I live in a shit shack of an apartment. I can barely keep myself out of the hole financially. What I have for a life is a fucking train wreck. The person who started me on this path has no worries, no fears and moved on without a second thought of how he would ruin me."

"That's not true, Bella."

"Bullshit, Alice. I'm not that naive 17 year old anymore. I'm a grown woman who sees the world for what it is. It's a dark and disgusting place out there. Humans are here to suffer and die. That's it and that's all."

"Oh, Bella, what did we do?"

"You didn't do anything. That's the problem. You were suppose to be my friend, you said you and I were going to be best friends. Best friends don't allow this shit to happen to each other. I hope you all enjoyed fucking with my head." Bella snarled.

"Bella, please, I didn't want to leave. I cared so deeply about you. Ed..."

"Don't even say his name, Alice. He doesn't deserve to even be spoken about with me. I lost everything because of him. If he hadn't done this..." Bella's voice trailed off.

Alice hung her head. "I know. I wasn't suppose to check on you but I did. I saw the motorcycle. I saw the cliff. Bella, I was so scared for you. I never could understand why. When your future disappeared, I was so afraid. I wanted to race here to find you, make sure you were okay. I wish I had. Maybe things would have been different."

"Well, you didn't. I lost Jacob that day. He was becoming something important to me. He was becoming my best friend. He saved me in so many ways but that jump was the last straw for him. He didn't want to watch me self-destruct and walked out of my life too." Bella could feel her anger boil.

"I'm here now, Bella. I want to try again. We all do."

"You're so full of yourself, Alice. You think that by coming now I'll just forgive and forget. Fuck you." Bella screamed.

"Bella..."

Bella turned and faced the one person she had wanted at this meeting. Bella took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Jasper, I've thought a lot about you over the years. I've never blamed you for what happened."

Jasper exhaled a little. "I've thought of you, Bella. I went through some real rough times after we left. I never wondered how you felt about everything but I appreciate that you haven't thought bad of me."

Bella knew that was about as good as it was going to get. She was grateful for his honesty. "Jasper, stop. You're a vampire. It's in your nature. You can't change that. You can't be blamed for naturally reacting the way you did. No one should hold you responsible for your actions."

"Bella?"

Bella sighed. "Yes, Alice?"

"Can you ever forgive me for not fighting harder?" Alice asked quietly.

"Search for it, Alice. Search for the answer." Bella replied flatly.

"I can't."

"Why?" Bella asked a little confused.

"Because you haven't decided."

"Then you have your answer." Bella responded. "I don't know if I can trust you enough."

Alice didn't say anything. Bella waited for a comeback, a response, even an acknowledgement. When none came she turned her head and knew something had caught Alice's attention. Her golden eyes were cloudy and unfocused.

"Jasper?" Bella asked concerned.

"Her emotions are all over the place. She's seeing something but I can't tell if it's good or bad." Jasper was by Alice's side in a split second. He held her shoulders, staring into her eyes.

Alice's eyes cleared. She hung her head and whispered, "Bella, you need to go to Forks."

Bella could hear the sadness in her voice. She begain to shake as she began running through all the reasons why Alice would be so emotional. "Why, Alice? What's happened?"

Alice flew to Bella and pull her into a loving embrace. "Someone's died."

**Okay, so this is where the story really becomes the decision of my minions (mwah).**

**1. Does Bella eventually forgive Alice? Think hard on that one. Yes/No**

**2. Who has died?**

**a. Charlie**

**b. Billy**

**c. Jacob**

**d. Sam**

**Rec'd:**

**Metal Pointe by theonlykyla. A very honest and vocal friend. Her FB group is called Theonlykyla Fanfiction. Show her tons of love.**

**Author's note:**

**If anyone has an idea or suggestion for something to happen within the plot, please let me know. This is a collabration after all. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I was shocked to find out that most of you are sadistic people who love to make Bella's life a terrible one. I still love you all.**

**Warning: tissues may be need if I did a good enough job.**

**Author's note at the bottom.**

**Reminder: SM owns these beautiful characters. I'm only using them for my twisted needs.**

~LBC~

Bella stared out the window as the trees flew by around her. She felt numb. She had been wanting to return to Forks for the past three years. She had wanted to but with all the memories that surrounded the house, the school even La Push she hadn't had the strength to confront her demons. Now she was regretting it. She shouldn't have left at all.

Bella thought back to the last time she had spoken to Charlie on the phone.

"_Bella, you should come home. A visit once in a while would be nice."_

"_I know, dad, but time off work isn't an option for me."_

"_Come for the weekend then."_

"_I'm sorry, dad, but I just don't have the time."_

"_Jacob has been asking about you."_

"_Jake and I are in different places, dad. You can't fix me up with him."_

"_That's not what I'm trying to do."_

"_Yes it is but I love you for caring enough to try. Listen, I have to go. Say hi to Billy for me."_

"_Bella, please."_

"_Maybe, dad. We'll see."_

That had been over four months ago. Bella's relationship with Charlie had been rocky for a long time. There had been so many factors that had contributed to it but she had been the number one cause.

Now she wouldn't have a chance to make it right with him. He was gone and she needed to find some sort of closure and acceptence to that fact. Billy's phone call would've been so much worse had she not heard it from Alice first. It was still one of the worst calls she had ever received.

"_Bella?"_

"_Hi, Billy."_

"_Hi. How are you?"_

"_Billy, what's going on?"_

"_Bella, it's Charlie. There's been an...accident."_

"_What do you mean 'accident'?"_

"_You need to come home, Bella. I'll explain when you get here."_

Bella saw movement in the trees but didn't pay much attention. She knew it was Jasper. He wasn't able to handle Bella's emotions. She had lost it after Billy's call. Alice had been there for her but poor Jasper couldn't be. Things weren't so easy for him when it came to any part of Bella, emotionally or physically.

Bella focused her attention to continuous pattern of the white line running the length of the road. She sighed and leaned her head against the window. Everything felt wrong. Her heart felt broken. Her mind was a mangled mess of what ifs, whys and if onlys.

No one had even explained to her how it had happened. She still didn't know anything other than she was alone. She slumped forward, wrapping her arms around her chest trying to keep the shattered pieces from falling away from her body. As much as she wanted to stay strong, showing those who had abandoned her that she was strong, she just couldn't hold it together anymore.

The tears started to fall down her cheeks, her breathing hitched in her throat as she thought of Charlie and how she would never have a chance to make everything right between them. She pulled her legs tight up against her chest and rocked herself slightly against the seat. She wanted it all to be a lie. She wanted so badly to get to Forks and have everyone tell her that had been a mistake. She felt the scream building in her lungs before the sound came from her lips. Bella ran her hands through her hair and ball up into a fist, trapping the hair between her fingers. She just continued to scream, cry and rock herself back and forth.

~LBC~

Bella felt her body being lifted from the car. She had stopped screaming but she couldn't remember when. She couldn't even remember why. She felt numb and detached. She could feel the cold rain on her face as she lifted her head. She looked into the face of a ghost.

"It's okay, Bella. I have you."

"Charlie?" Bella said in a daze.

A unseen hand came up and stroked her hair. "Oh, Bella, sweetheart. You rest. We're hear now."

"Mom?"

"No, angel. It's Esme. Your mom is on her way."

Bella felt like she was in a fog. She could feel herself being carried out of the rain and into the warmth of a house. She could hear hushed whispers as she was carried but she couldn't make sense of where they were coming from. She felt lost in a sea of nothingness as she was laid down on a cloud and covered in warmth. She felt the cloud dip and something cold running down her face.

"Rest, dear. We're here."

~LBC~

Bella woke with a scream. She shot up and looked around the room. She was laying in a huge bed. She pushed back the huge comforter that had been placed over her. She pushed her hair back from her face. She was sweating and felt strangely detached from her back. What was she doing here?

Slowly reality began to creep in from her sleepy haze. She started to shake uncontrollably as she began to remember why she wasn't laying in her own bed. The sobs raked her body. She suddenly felt a cold cocoon wrap around her.

"It's okay, Bella. Just let it out."

Bella turned her head as the tears fell and looked into the golden eyes of the goddess. She was confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you, silly."

"What? You hate me." Bella felt dead. She didn't care that this woman didn't like her. It didn't matter anymore to her.

"I don't hate you, Bella. I never did. You and I got off on the wrong foot. I won't lie. I don't like what you've done to our family but I don't hate you."

"Rosalie, I..."

"Shhh, just relax. I'm not going anywhere till you tell me to." Rose stated.

Bella leaned into her and felt another round of heartbreak creep in. She had so many questions. She needed answers and now Rosalie had added herself to that list. Bella didn't know how much more she could handle.

~LBC~

The next few days had been a whairlwind. Bella had stayed at the old Cullen's house. Renee had arrived and her and Billy had taken care of the funeral arrangements. Bella had spoken to Renee numerous times over the last few days. All Bella was being told was that Charlie had died of a heart attack.

She had seen Billy from a distance and knew there was more to the story. She had tried numerous times to talk to him but he seemed to be finding reasons not to talk to her in private.

She had seen the house but couldn't find the strength to go in. She knew at some point she would have to. Charlie's things needed to be gone through. The Cullen's who had made the trip back to Forks had told her they would stay and help her when she was ready.

She didn't hold her breath. She was waiting till they walked away again. They had done that before and she knew it would happen again. It was the story of her life it seemed. She just needed to be strong. Her breakdown a few days ago had past. She needed them to see she didn't need them. She didn't want them. They didn't deserve her. She wasn't meant to be in their world or they in hers.

Bella walked silently arm in arm with Renee. She looked up to the modest little church where she knew Charlie's body laid. She hadn't seen him. She couldn't bring herself to see the truth. Seeing her father laying in the casket would make it all real. He would really be gone.

There were well wishers and those who had nice things to say about Charlie but everything sounded fake. She didn't believe any of them.

Bella sat in the front bench, staring at the casket, knowing that the man who loved her unconditionally lay there. She didn't hear anything that was said during the funeral. She didn't know who was even here. She didn't know anything but the fact that she had lost the one person who had always been there for her.

"Bella?" Someone knelt in front of her. "Bella?"

She looked at the person through the haze that had crept in again.

"Do you want a few minutes?"

Bella looked back and forth from the person to the casket. She nodded roboticly. A few moments later she heard the doors to the tiny church close. She stood and moved her body towards the casket. Her feet felt like they were incased in cement shoes.

She willed her eyes down. Charlie was dressed in his police dress uniform. His hands folded over his chest. Any Sunday when it was raining to hard to go fishing, Charlie would spend the day lazing on the couch. Some days he would fall asleep and the lines on his face would disappear. He looked so peaceful those days. He looked like that now.

"I love you, Charlie. I'll miss you worrying about me. You rest now and don't worry about me. I'll be okay." The hole in her chest tightened as the tears fell. "I'll see you again someday. Till then, Charlie, keep fishing and watching your football games."

Bella turned and walked silently towards the doors of the church. She paused and turned her head slightly. "Good bye, dad."

Bella pushed through the door. She kept her eyes on the ground. She didn't want to see the pity in the eyes of the people around her. She suddenly found herself in a tight hug and held on like her world had just ended. She eventually pushed herself back and looked up. She found herself face to face with another ghost from her past.

**Who is it?**

**1. Edward**

**2. Jacob**

**3. Sam**

**Rec'd:**

**Love Through Another's Eyes by Eternally Edward's Girl. She's a sweetheart and becoming a wonderful friend. Show her lots of love.**

**Author's note:**

**I want to address a review my friend, theonlykyla, received. We, as writers, write from RL and make our characters as real and flawed as possible. There are many professional writers out there who do the same thing. We appreciate all feedback and reviews whether good or bad. If, however, you are looking for fluffy white rabbits or bears and deer living in harmony together then I would suggest finding a children's book to read. Also, what we don't appreciate is negative feedback against our feelings or beliefs or attacks on us, our family, our prefences or our personality so if you are one of those readers who likes that shit please leave now. I'm a novice writer and don't claim any professionalism. I only write what I know or imagine. If I was I would have Stephenie Meyers life and she would have mine.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**So the readers have spoken once again. Shouldn't have made this such an easy choice. It didn't take long for me to see the winner****, ****so a quick update was **warranted.

**I want to say a huge and wonderful thank you to SunflowerFran3759. I have never had the privilege of a beta before. She is an angel that I so desperately needed. Thank you for the honor.**

**Reminder: SM owns these beautiful characters. I'm only using them for my twisted needs.**

~LBC~

Bella stared deep into the beautiful golden eyes in front of her. Even though she had always held out the hope that this day could exist, she never imagined, in her wildest nightmares thought that it would. She felt so many emotions rip through her at this moment; anger was the one that seemed most overpowering.

Bella allowed the anger to take control just as she had with Alice. She couldn't allow her broken heart to be torn from her chest. She wouldn't allow him that privilege again. She looked down at her hands as they rested against his chest. They belonged there. The sparks she had always felt with him felt right and wrong at the same time.

She forced herself to push against him. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you deal with this alone."

Bella paused. His voice sounded like heaven. The warmth of it surrounded her and warmed her to her very core. She felt a tear slide down her face. She tried desperately to hold on to her anger. She knew it was a fight she would eventually lose.

Bella whispered in a cracked voice. "You don't have the right to be here. I don't want you here."

"Bella, please?" He said quietly, before a low and menacing growl escaped his lips.

Bella looked up and found Edward staring behind her.

"You heard her, Edward. She doesn't want you." Sam's voice broke through the moment.

Bella felt Sam's hands on her shoulders, pulling her away from him. The release was both gratifying and horrifying at the same time. She turned and buried her face against his chest. "It's okay, Sam. I can handle this."

"Bella, no. He doesn't know what you were like after he left. He couldn't understand." Sam replied with such sadness.

Bella heard Edward's breathing hitch. "He knows, Sam. Trust me, he knows."

Bella pushed away from Sam and walked towards her mother, leaving her past standing broken just like she was.

~LBC~

Bella walked up the stairs of her father's home. She hadn't been sure she could do this. This would be the first time in years that she'd been inside All the memories of her father were locked up behind this door. This was the place where she had reconnected with him. She had learned that the world wasn't all that it appeared while she lived here, and some of the memories were good, some were bad. But she knew it was going to be okay. She rested her hand on the handle and took a deep breath, calming herself.

She turned the handle, not surprised that it wasn't locked. The residents of this town were unaware of the dangers that had lurked a short distance from their doorsteps. Bella knew different.

As the door swung open, the smell assaulted her senses. She could make out the faint odor of Harry's catfish, and... cigars? _'Who the hell smoked cigars?' _

Bella stepped quietly inside and walked into the kitchen. In her heart she wished she could walk in and see her father sitting at the table, sipping a beer and cleaning his gun. She moved into the livingroom and remembered how Billy and Charlie would sit on the outdated couch watching some football game on the big screen. She could hear the cheers and whistles whispering off the walls.

Bella came to the stairs. She looked up remembering the look on Charlie's face on the evening of the prom. He had never looked so proud. She slowly made her way upstairs. She stopped in front of the door leading to Charlie's room. She leaned her head on the wooden frame and felt the tears flow down her cheeks.

She couldn't bring herself to go in, it seemed a sacred place. She knew she wasn't ready and probably never would be. She would leave the room for Renee to go through.

She continued down the hall and pushed open the door to her bedroom. Everything was just the way she had left it when she had moved to Seattle. There was something unsettling about her room now. She wasn't sure what, until she stepped on the wooden floor.

As soon as her foot came down on the floor, it creaked and moaned in protest. Bella remembered immediately the conversation she had with her father the previous year. He had informed her that the earthquake in lower British Columbia had caused some shaking in Forks. She remembered how the building had swayed a little in Seattle that day.

Charlie had told her that the foundation had rocked a little, and ever since then, sections of the house didn't seem so sound as they once had. She knew Charlie had failed to mention that her room was one of them. Bella realized then, that things in life aren't always secure and forever.

She flicked on the light and it immediately flooded the room. Bella could see that Charlie had never removed the purple blanket she had become so fond of. She hadn't found the courage to come to the house since arriving in Forks, so she had been staying at the hotel with her mother.

Alice had called many times, and every time Bella had handed her phone to Renee. She wasn't ready or willing to face things yet. Alice, 'him', the house, the funeral, Billy. She was taking things one step at a time. The funeral she couldn't face in her own time; she had to attend and she had no control over that. She did, however, have control over the rest.

Bella knew what Alice wanted. She wanted forgiveness. She wanted to be sure that Bella was okay; she wanted her friend back.

'Him'. Well, that was another matter. Bella had been beyond shocked to see him at the funeral. He wasn't looking for forgiveness or friendship. He was there...for what? When he left her that day,,,he told her _'it will be like we never existed'__. _And now he was here, in Forks, trying to comfort her.

Bella shook her head. She wasn't ready to try and wrap herself up in that form of confusion. She had bigger things to deal with, like Billy and Jacob. Billy knew something. His phone call seemed off, and so was his attitude since she had arrived. He was avoiding her. He knew, just as she did, that there was something not right about Charlie having died of a heart attack.

There was too much going on, too much confusion, too many unknowns. Bella needed to work through them at a pace that she could handle. She wouldn't allow herself to be lost in another sea of depression like she had been in five years ago.

Bella was too tired, mentally and physically, to even bother changing. As she walked to the bed she felt her foot hit an unseen object and before she could react, her body fell forward, connecting with the bed. She cursed her clumsiness as she rolled over grabbing her foot. The pain was like a current of electricity running from her toe up her leg.

She waited for the pain to subside and sat up to check what had caused her to fall. She noticed that one of the floorboards had come loose. It must have been from the earthquake. She knelt down on the floor and examined the board. She knew a couple of nails would be all that was necessary to put the board back in place.

Bella began to wonder why, out of all the boards in the room, this was the only one out of place. She put her fingers in the tiny opening and pulled. The board groaned in protest but slowly gave way. Bella looked in amazement at the hidden compartment underneath.

Inside was a box, a simple shoebox. She pulled it out wondering who had put it there, how long it had been there, and what treasures it held. She blew the dust off the cover and then proceeded to remove it. In her shock, the box hit the floor making a thud sound.

Her hands shook as she reached out and touched the contents. The tears streamed down her face as she saw for the first time in years the CD Edward had made for her. She remembered her lullaby that had filled her with such joy. She picked up the pictures and slowly looked at each one. She had fooled herself into thinking that someone as beautiful as him had ever seen anything in her. The plane tickets were obviously no longer good, but she had never forgotten Carlisle and Esme's excitement when Bella had opened the gift.

There was one thing in the box that wasn't familiar to her. A small white envelope with her name on it. The handwriting was perfect in every detail, with the paper a little yellowed over time. She opened it and unfolded the paper inside.

_My beautiful Bella,_

_When you__ find this__, I __hope your life is happy and content. I know it was wrong for me to hide your gifts__,__ but I promised you peace without reminders. It may have been stupid and childish, but I wanted to leave something of myself with you._

_Love now and always,_

_Edward._

Bella felt numb as she laid herself onto the floor. She allowed the darkness to drape over her like a blanket and then she found nothing.

~LBC~

Bella felt a rare feeling of warmth flooding her room when she finally woke. The sunshine was filtering in, highlighting the particles of dust that had settled over the years. She blinked, confused at first. She sat up from her bed and looked around the room.

The box lay empty on the floor in front of her, its contents gone. She scrambled up, knowing it hadn't been a dream. She cast her eyes around the room before they landed on her desk.

Someone had carefully put the pictures back in the album as it lay open, showing them off. She approached, and picked up the plane tickets and noticed they had been replaced with non-expired ones. The CD case was open, missing the CD.

She looked around the room again and noticed her stereo was on. She slowly held out her hand, barely touching the play button. Bella paused, wondering if she truly had the courage to allow those beautiful notes into her heart again. She pulled back, knowing she wasn't ready and wasn't sure if she ever would be.

Bella reached for her backpack, pulling some clothes and her toiletries out. She quickly made her way out of the room. For now she couldn't stay there.

Bella went downstairs a short time mad later, making her way to the kitchen to look through the fridge and cupboard. As she had assumed, Charlie had gone back to his old bachelor ways.

She hiked her backpack over her shoulder and headed out the door. She didn't know where she wanted to go but knew she needed to be out of the house. There were too many reminders of how she had failed with her father. How she had failed herself.

Just as Bella closed the door to her truck, her phone started to vibrate. She looked at the screen and sighed. 'Why today?'

"Hello?"

_Hi, Bella._

"Hello, Alice."

_I want to take you to breakfast. We have so much to talk about._

"Now's not a good time, Alice."

_Bella, we both know that I've seen us sitting in the restaurant in town. So meet me, please._

"You're not gonna give up are you?"

_Nope._

"Fine, fifteen minutes." Bella sighed. She was about to hang up when she spoke again. "And, Alice..."

_I know, Bella. Come alone._

~LBC~

Bella stepped out of the truck, after parking it in front of the restaurant. She took a deep breath as she noticed the yellow Porsche in the next spot. Only Alice would have something that flashy.

Bella felt a sudden surge of shivers run up her spine that made her blood run cold. She searched the surrounding area. Nothing seemed out of place, except for the pity and remorse in the eyes of the people in the parking lot. She quickly shook off the feeling and straightened herself to full height. She didn't want their pity and she didn't need it either.

Just as she was reaching for the door of the restaurant, Bella saw a reflection in the window. She turned slowly, wondering if she had seen wrong. She was really getting tired of her ghosts showing up and kicking her when she's down.

**This is going to be an open-ended question. No choices this time. Who does Bella see? Think good or bad, it could change the whole flow of the story.**

**Rec'd:**

**The Demons in My Dreams by littlecat358. This story is based on past history that LittleCat has had in her job. Trust me when I say this story is awesome and shows the little known side of social services dealing with fostering and adoptions. It is now a completed story and has a very hot Edward, tats and all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I received so many ideas for this chapter. I took all suggestions and thought of ways to make this an exciting story for everyone. Unfortunately, Charlie coming back as a vampire won't be one of them.**

**A huge shout out to my wonderful beta, Sunflower3759. Without her this story would be ****. (You fill in the blank. LOL)**

**Reminder: SM owns these beautiful characters. I'm only using them for my twisted needs.**

~LBC~

"Hey, Bells."

"What do you want, Jake?" Bella said flatly.

"Wow, what a way to greet an old friend." Jacob responded.

"One, you're not old and two, we're not friends. You said it yourself." Bella shot back.

"Bell, I was wrong. I shouldn't have done that to you. Listen, can we get together and talk? We've got a lot of catching up to do." Jacob's voice pleaded with her.

"Jake, I'm not going to be in town long. I don't think I'll have time. I've got a lot to do."

Jacob huffed in frustration. He looked in the restaurant and hung his head. "Yeah, sure. You don't have time for me but you have time for them. After what he did to you, you really need your head examined, Bella. You think those people even care about you?"

"Jake, you don't have the right to tell me anything. I can spend my time with anyone." Bella growled.

Jacob grabbed his hair in frustration. "Listen, Bella, Billy wants to see you."

That got Bella's attention. She wanted to talk to him too. He knew something and she needed to find out what. She looked in the window and saw Alice staring out at her. She knew that she would have time later to talk to Alice. Alice would be upset but she would understand.

Bella mouthed the words 'I'm sorry. We'll talk later.' She turned back to Jacob without waiting for a response. "Fine, Jacob. I want to talk to Billy anyway."

~LBC~

Bella jumped off Jacob's bike. She wasn't surprised that he had kept the bikes since he had been so excited to work on them. It had been a long process but she had come back from the brink because of them, and because of Jake. She remembered how she had tried so many dangerous ways to keep 'him' in her life. How irresponsible she had been to herself and her friends. Bella wondered if what she had done to drive Jake away had been worth it. Could her life have been different because of that choice?

Bella looked at the house. 'Was it always this small?' She stepped up to the door as Billy opened it.

"Hello, Bella."

"Billy."

"I didn't have a chance to talk to you earlier. I'm sorry about your dad. He was a wonderful man and the tribe will miss him terribly."

Bella's voice broke as she spoke. "Thank you, Billy."

"Bella, how are you doing with all this?" Billy asked as he wheeled his chair to the kitchen table.

"I'm fine. It's been a struggle but I know I'm a fighter. I can get through this." Bella answered. "Listen, I don't have a lot of time. What's going on, Billy?"

"Bella, your father and I were out fishing when it happened. He saw something on the beach. He wanted to investigate, always the cop. After the boat landed on shore, he took off into the woods, all I heard was a struggle and then nothing."

"What do you mean a struggle?" Bella asked cautiously. She was processing the information quickly.

"It sounded like an animals fighting." Billy replied.

Bella looked over at Jacob. He hadn't said a word. He looked at the floor,,, but he wouldn't look at her. Something clicked.

"Okay, I can see you're not going to tell me the truth, so I'm gonna lay it out for you." Bella challenged. "I know about the tribe. Jake gave me the truth a long time ago, he just didn't realize he had done it."

Billy shot a glance at Jacob. The look on his face was of astonishment and confusion. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, Bella."

"Bull shit, Billy. I'm not stupid. I've had five years to think and remember every detail of my life here in Forks. So was it vampires or werewolves that caused Charlie's death?" Bella ask, looking straight at Jacob.

Jacob stood and looked out the small kitchen window. "Damn, Bella. Why did you have to do this? Why couldn't you let it go?"

"Let it go? Fuck, Jake. How self-centered can you be? If it was Billy, wouldn't you be asking the same questions?" Bella asked in shock.

"Enough, both of you." Billy conceded. "It was both."

"Both?" Bella hadn't expected the wolves to be involved. "Who, Billy?"

"Does it matter, Bella? There was a fight. The vampire was on our land, and the boys were defending their land."

"More than one?"

"Yes, Bella." Jacob answered. "It should've been an easy fight. No one but the vampire should've been killed."

"Wait. What?" Bella felt the wheels turning. She didn't like what she was hearing. "You're making it sound like you were there. It also sounds like you are saying Charlie's death wasn't a heartattack."

Jacob cursed, "Bella, when did you get so smart?"

"I always was. I knew early on about the Cullens. It wasn't till about two years ago I started really thinking about my life."

"What made you start thinking?" Billy asked.

Bella sighed and hung her head. "Victoria."

"Who?" Billy and Jacob asked together.

"She was a vampire whose mate tried to kill me. He was destroyed in Phoenix."

"He followed you?" Jacob asked shocked.

"Yup, but he underestimated the Cullens as a group." Bella lied. She wasn't bringing 'him' into the discussion. The hows and whats of what had happened between them was none of their business.

"You were lucky, Bella."

"I don't care about that. I want to know who was there when Charlie died."

"Bella..." Jacob trailed off.

"Fuck, Jake, for once just tell me the truth." Bella growled.

"Sam and I, Bella, and the one vampire."

Bella suddenly felt her world crumble around her. "Take me back to town."

"Please, Bella. It was an accident, we didn't know he was there. If we had known we wouldn't have let him get hurt."

"Jake, just take me back."

~LBC~

Bella walked into the house and sunk her body into Charlie's favorite chair. She could still smell him on the fabric. She remembered with such detail about how he had sat here many times arguing about her moving to Seattle.

Bella realized now that moving there had been a mistake for so many reasons. She should've stayed in Forks. She could've confronted Jake about the werewolves. She could have been here for Charlie. She would have been protected here in Forks instead of exposed to Victoria and her anger.

Bella thought back to the day, two years ago when she had come face to face with Victoria.

_Bella had arrived at the office before anyone else. She had seen that Jenks was already in a meeting. It had to be another VIP client. She was searching through the mountain of papers on her desk when the Jenks' meeting ended. _

_Knowing what the rules were with his 'special' clients, Bella scooted off into the coffee room. She closed the door most of the way and started to make some coffee for when the other employees arrived._

_Bella suddenly heard a voice that had her shaking uncontrollably. It was one of those voices that she'd never forget. She carefully set the coffee pot down and inched her way to the door._

_Peeking through she watched in horror as the red-headed devil floated across the room. Her company was strangely silent but seemed to be taking unspoken orders from Victoria._

_Victoria continued to speak to Jenks as her eyes darted around the room. Bella and Victoria's eyes met for a brief moment. Bella scrambled back from the door and found herself cowering in the corner, waiting for the vampire to come through the door and finish her off._

Bella wondered quite often why that was the only time she had seen Victoria. In the past two years, Bella had been bracing herself for an attack that never came. She often wondered why. She was curious now if that encounter had anything to do with the Cullen's return or the fight on the rez. Was Charlie's death a result of Victoria and some plan she had?

The knock on the door pulled Bella from her unorganized and erratic thoughts. She walked to the door and pulled it open.

"Hello, Bella."

**Who was Victoria's companion at Jenks' office?**

**1. Riley **

**2. Laurant**

**3. Irina**

**Of course, Bella won't know who Riley or Irina is.**

**Who shows up at the house?**

**1. Victoria**

**2. Edward**

**3. Sam**

**4. Alice**

**Rec'd:**

**Nobody's Little Girl by HelloElla. I cried more than once for Kid aka Bella.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I tried this time, I swear. People just aren't ready to see Edward come back yet.**

**A huge shout out to my wonderful beta, Sunflower3759. She does wonderful things with my disorganized brain.**

**Reminder: SM owns these beautiful characters. I'm only using them for my twisted needs.**

~LBC~

"Hello, Bella."

Bella knew she should be angry with the man blocking the fading light that filtered through the front door. She wanted to scream and curse at him but her energy was fading quickly. She wasn't sure how much more fight she had in her.

"Come in, Sam." Bella said flatly as she turned from the door.

Bella walked back to the living room and sunk down on the couch. She waited as Sam followed her and sat down beside her.

"Need a hug, little one?" Sam asked with love.

Bella fell into his open arms. She and Sam had formed a bond ever since that day in the woods. The day her world had come crashing down around her. He was a strange source of comfort for her.

"I should be yelling at you, Sam. I am so angry with you. You broke your promise." Bella muffled, her face buried in his chest.

"I know, little one. I'm angry with myself. I should've watched over him more carefully." Sam sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"How, Sam?" Bella asked, pulling back and looking up into his eyes. "How did everything go so wrong?"

"I don't know, Bells." Sam replied.

Sam sounded like he wasn't sure what Bella was referring to. She needed answers to some questions and maybe he would finally be the voice she needed.

"Sam, you did watch over him? Right?" Bella asked as she slipped her way out of his arms and back to her side of the couch.

"Of course, Bella. I promised I would watch over your dad. I promised he would be safe. He shouldn't have been there. I should've made sure Billy didn't take him near the rez." Sam answered, leaning back into the couch.

"So, why was he?"

"I've been over this with Billy. He tried to convince Charlie not to go to that lake, but the more he tried, the more Charlie became suspicious."

Bella let out a weak chuckle. "Always the cop."

"It was in his blood."

Bella stood and walked to the window. "Sam, Jake never said if the vampire was killed."

"When the blood-sucker went after Charlie, we got distracted. He was the last person we expected. We should've sensed him, should've known he was there. We were so focused on the fight that neither Jake or I realized what was happening till it was almost too late."

Bella looked back at Sam with squinted eyes. "What do you mean?"

"The vampire was going after Charlie. He forgot all about us when he got a sniff of Charlie. We just barely managed to get him off before he could bite him. That's when everything got crazy." Sam answered.

Bella watched as Sam's eyes glossed over. She could tell he was reliving the moment. She knew that he would be haunted for the rest of his life, be defined, by that day.

Something suddenly registered and Bella questioned. "Wait, I'm getting confused, Sam. You said 'he'? It wasn't Victoria?"

"Who? The blood-sucker?"

Bella nodded.

"No, it was a male. Younger man with blonde hair and the typical red eyes but his were so bright red they almost glowed." Sam replied.

"So the vampire is still out there?" Bella asked in a shaky voice.

"At the time, we were more worried about Charlie, and we lost track of him. But when we tracked his scent later, he had left our territory so we let it be."

"Bella, why the questions about the blood-sucker?"

"Sam, I don't think it's a coincidence that the vampire was here."

Sam put out his hand, reaching for Bella. "I think your over-analyzing things, Bella. You want there to be a reason for Charlie's death, but there is no reason, it was an accident that should've been prevented."

"I don't have all the questions and certainly not the answers, but something tells me there is more to this than a rogue vampire on your land."

"Why would you think that?" Sam asked nervously.

"Because, you said it yourself, Sam. You didn't want Billy taking dad to that lake. You've had issues before with vampires and I would say pretty recently. How many time has this vampire come onto your land?"

Sam let go of Bella's hand, rose and walked to the window. "A few. We were concerned, Bella. He hits different spots within our perimeter but always seems to go towards the lake whenever he gets in."

"Something's not right. It feels so much like a setup. I can't figure it out; like I'm missing pieces of the puzzle."

Sam strolled over to Bella. "Listen little one, whatever it is, we'll handle it. You need to worry about you and your mom now."

"Renee. That's a good one. She's off showing Phil the countryside instead of being here when I need her. She's so into herself and her life with Phil. She's on the flight tomorrow back to Florida. I get to be the responsible one and deal with the house."

"Everyone deals with grief in their own way, Bella. Your mom loves you, don't ever forget that." Sam said, as he pulled Bella from the couch. "I have to go, but remember, I'm only a call away."

"Thanks for coming, Sam."

"Bella, do me one thing." Sam said in a authoritative voice. "Stay away from the Cullens. The vampire activity on the rez didn't really pick up till they came back."

This revelation was shocking to Bella. It must have been written all over her face. The activity had started before Charlie's death. How long had the Cullen's been back?

"You didn't know?" Sam questioned.

"No, I didn't."

~LBC~

Bella laid in her bed, thinking about everything she had learned today. She felt restless with all the scenarios running around in her head. She needs answers but the more she got, the more questions she was having.

Bella thought hard for a moment about her decision, knowing Alice would see her plan. At least, Bella hoped Alice was watching for it. She got up and re-dressed and headed out of the house.

**Where is Bella going?**

**1. The meadow **

**2. The Cullen's**

**3. The high school**

**Who greets her first when she arrives?**

**1. Carlisle**

**2. Edward**

**4. Alice**

**Rec'd:**

**Retribution but lvtwilight09. It is sick, twisted and evil, like me, but is a completed story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Finally! Now I don't have to go into hiding on FB anymore.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE ONE OF THE MOST INCREDIBLE WOMEN I KNOW. JACKY, YOU A WONDERFUL FRIEND. *SQUISHY HUG***

**Much love to my new pre-reader, J-Tot. You are a ray of sunshine in my dull life. Without you I'd be nothing.**

**A huge shout out to my wonderful beta, Sunflower3759. She's the bling in my uncut diamond.**

**There was an email confusion with this story, centering around me. Any mistakes are 100% mine.**

**Reminder: SM owns these beautiful characters. I'm only using them for my twisted needs.**

~LBC~

Bella stood in the driveway, looking up at the house. It looked very inviting and warm. Everything looked the same as it did five years ago, but Bella knew differently. The people living here now were not the same family she thought she knew. No, the ones that resided here now, had turned their back on her, she didn't know them anymore.

They had changed. They had walked away from her, didn't want her to be a part of that world. She was nothing to them.

Bella took the few steps up to the house, trying desperately to keep her breathing even. Her emotions were all over the place. She wanted to walk in with the same hard shell that they had. She wanted to feel nothing towards them.

The door opened and her heart skipped a beat. Bella paused, unable to decide if she was ready for this. She need her answers, but looking up into the stone eyes of the man before her was almost too much.

She took a deep breath and forced her face to be void of all emotions.

"Hello, Bella."

Bella suddenly felt her resolve crumbling. Edward's musical voice left her weak and wanting. She pushed herself to focus and replied with in a stony voice. "I've come to see Alice."

"She's inside. I thought maybe we could speak first."

"We have nothing to talk about. I won't do this with you again. I just want to see Alice." Bella snapped.

"Please, Bella, there's so much we have to discuss. So much was left unsaid between us."

Bella took the last two steps and stood toe to toe with Edward. She continued to make eye contact with him. She could see his eyes were black. He hadn't fed in a while.

"Where is Alice?" She asked again. The more he pushed the more she felt the anger building within her. He didn't own her. He had no control over her anymore.

"Edward?" Alice's voice came from within the house.

Bella knew that Alice had said his name loud enough for her benefit. Bella was a little grateful for her attempt to defuse this situation. This wasn't the time or place for this.

"Edward, please let her in." Alice said as she peeked her head around Edward's body.

Edward took an unneeded breath and moved out of the way.

Alice extended her hand, beckoning Bella through the door. She entered, refusing to make contact with either of them. The smell of Edward's body assaulted her. She suddenly felt her walls crumbling.

"Stop." Bella said, looking up at Edward once again. "You can't dazzle me anymore. You lost that right a long time ago."

Edward reached out, gently wrapping his fingers around Bella's arm. "Please."

"Edward, this is not the time or place. You've seen it. This will happen but not now." Alice stated as she wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulders, pulling her away from Edward.

"Where is everyone else?" Bella asked looking at Alice.

Alice didn't answer as she moved them towards the living room. Bella felt her anxiety growing. She had missed them all, even Rosalie. She was being given a chance to...to what? Get answers and say goodbye. Say what she had been denied years ago.

She turned the corner and came face to face with Carlisle and Esme first. They looked as radiant as always, unaged, unchanged.

Esme stepped forward and opened her arms. "Hello, Bella."

Bella found herself drawn into the embrace. She found comfort in it. As much as Bella loved her mother, Esme felt like home. She was a source of love and peace that her mother had never given her.

"I've missed you, Esme." Bella's voice cracked.

"Same here, dear."

"Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Hello, Carlisle. You look well."

"Thank you." He chuckled lightly.

"As much as I'm enjoying this 'family reunion', I have questions." Bella said as Esme pulled her to the couch.

Bella saw out of the corner of her eye that Edward was staying close. She wasn't completely comfortable having him that near. She needed her strength for this conversation and he was an unfortunate distraction.

It must have been noticed as Edward sighed and moved to the other side of the room. Bella relaxed a little as she sat, and looked around.

Bella noticed for the first time that Jasper was tucked back against the window on the far side of the room. She looked around and realized Emmett and Rosalie were missing. "Where are the others?"

"Hunting. I'm sure they would've been here had they known that you were coming." Esme said.

"It's fine. I'm sure Rosalie won't be disappointed. This is probably all an inconvenience for her anyway."

The silence in the room was enough of a confirmation for Bella. She took another deep breath, trying to gather her thoughts. She wasn't here for a reunion, she was here for answers.

"You all know why I'm here?" Bella asked, knowing it wasn't necessary to do so.

"Yes, Bella." Carlisle answered. "I promise we'll answer any questions you have."

"Don't make me any promises, Carlisle. Promises mean nothing to me anymore." Bella countered as she raised her eyes to meet Edward's.

"Okay, no promises."

"How long have you been back?"

"A while." Edward answered.

"I'm not asking you." Bella stated as she continued to look at Edward.

"Just over two years, Bella." Alice answered trying to defuse the brewing emotions in the room. She continued to watch Jasper's future. If this anger didn't end the past was bound to repeat itself. Jasper would fail again.

"Two...years?" Bella felt her heart break.

"Bella, we didn't..." Esme began.

"It doesn't matter, Esme. Everyone had their reasons." Bella felt lost. Charlie hadn't told her. He knew, and yet he hadn't told her. She was feeling more betrayed by the moment. "The vampire? Who is he?"

"We're not sure, Bella. He's been entering the wolves' land but steering clear of ours. We've tried to track him but he continues to elude us." Jasper answered. Everyone in the room could hear the pain in his voice.

"He knows about you then?"

"It seems so. Alice has been trying to watch for him, but she's not sure what to watch for. There's no reason for it."

Bella looked up at Alice. She gritted her teeth. "Truth, Alice. What did you do to Victoria?"

"Victoria?" Edward asked.

Bella threw him a look. "Not asking you."

"We didn't do anything to her. We lost track of her years ago. She just disappeared."

"Lost track of her, is that what you're calling it? There's no reason why she would just let me live. Someone got to her."

Bella could see the confusion on their faces. "So it's a coincidence that both Victoria and Jasper visited Mr. Jenks' office on separate occasions."

Bella watched as everyone looked back and forth and waited for the answer. She began to wonder if they even had an answer. Her emotions felt lost at sea. Being pushed, pulled and thrown around. She wasn't sure if she could handle much more.

Jasper was the first to speak. The pain was still there but more controlled. "When was Victoria there?"

"About two years ago. Wait a second. You lost track of her, came back here two years ago and I see her around that same time. This makes no sense." Bella was beginning to feel like she had been brought into the middle of another set up.

"That was the only time you saw her?"

"Yeah, I looked over my shoulder for months. I thought for sure she was coming after me. I haven't encountered her since. None of you had anything to do with that?" Bella was feeling more confused by the minute. This emotional roller coaster needed to stop.

"Bella, the truth is, when we lost track of her we came back. She swore that she would get revenge on Edward." Carlisle admitted.

"Revenge? What do you mean?"

"It's sort of an eye for an eye thing, Bella." Jasper added. "Edward killed James so Victoria decided to take your life in return."

It took a human moment for Bella to process the information. They couldn't have; they wouldn't have. Bella felt the shock take over. "So, let me see if I have this straight."

She pushed herself off the couch. She stepped towards Edward and saw Jasper back away from the two of them. She knew he was being effected by the emotions that were about to explode from her.

"You left me vulnerable. There's a killer out there, looking for vengeance because you killed their 'mate'. They want me dead and you walked away. You told me that I wasn't good enough for you. But the whole time you just didn't want to waste your time protecting me from something you started."

Bella continued her approach on Edward. She tilted her head, forcing him to look at her. "You abandoned me. Left me in the woods alone and defenceless. You left me for dead. Was that the easiest way to fix your mistake. Leave me a broken zombie. Four months, Edward. Four months I spent locked up inside myself. I looked out at the world and saw the happiness around me and I felt nothing. I wasn't even sad; I couldn't even cry.

Crying would've been at least something. Charlie saw his daughter dying slowly every day. You wanted me to have a full and happy life. My life ended that day, Edward. I move through the motions; I feel emotions but they mean nothing to me. Just like I meant to you, nothing!"

Bella took a step back as Edward reached out to touch her. "Don't. Touch. Me."

"Bella, no, please, you don't understand. You're confused."

Bella looked away from Edward in disgust. "It seems pretty damn clear to me. Once again I am getting nothing from you. The fact that you aren't the reason Victoria left me alone, and that you don't know anything about this vampire, _and , _let's not forget the factthat you hid yourselves from me for years; hell, I guess I'm leaving here empty handed once again."

Alice followed Bella as she headed for the door. "Bella?"

Bella didn't slow down as she answered, "What?"

"You need to understand. We came back for you."

Bella paused in shock. She took a moment to let the comment sink in. She wasn't sure what to believe. She hadn't really gotten answers just more questions. "Alice, I just don't know what to believe."

"I've never lied to you, have I, Bella? We did it _for you_, not to _deceive you_." Jasper's voice was forced.

He was still on the far side of the living room. His hands curled up in tight fists. He was having great difficulty because of her blood and emotions.

"I'm going back to Charlie's. If any of you really ever did care about me...you know where to find me." She left the Cullen's house feeling like she had done the right thing. Proud that she had finally been able to let them know she had moved on and had continued to live even after they had killed her.

**Who's at Charlie's when Bella gets there?**

**1. Alice **

**2. Edward**

**3. Jacob **

**4. Riley (winner of who was responsible for Charlie's death)**

**If your answer is Riley, who do you want to see saving the day?**

**1. Alice**

**2. Edward**

**3. Jacob**

**4. Emmett and Rosalie**

**Rec'd:**

**Because of a Boy by Cutestkidsmom. It is a wonderful and touching story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**So much love and *squishy hugs* going out to my pre-reader, JT and my beta, Sunflower3759. Without them my story wouldn't be the fight it has become on FB. LOL.**

**Reminder: SM owns these beautiful characters. I'm only using them for my twisted needs.**

~LBC~

Bella felt like she hadn't slept in a week; her skin was pale and she had dark circles under her tired eyes. Between learning about Charlie's death, planning and attending a funeral, finally revealing the truth about the wolves and confronting the Cullens, she was ready to drop. She had enough pain and sadness to last a lifetime, she needed to relax and try to regain control of her life.

She stepped slowly into the house. It was silent and dark. The only noise was the sound of the hardwood floor cracking under her weight. It felt so much like her life, dead. Bella wondered if there would ever be a light at the end of her long tunnel, and after a day like today, she wasn't even sure it was even possible.

She knew the house too well. She dropped her bag inside the door and climbed the stairs to the second floor. Before her mind could process the actions, her body flew back down the stairs, slamming her against the hardwood floor. The impact was so painful, she couldn't breath or move. Panic was already setting in.

She felt a hand grab her around the throat, pulling her back up and off her feet. She fought to draw air into her lungs. She reached out instinctively, wrapping her hands around the unknown force that was squeezing the life from her. She was gasping for air. Her vision playing games with her, flashes of light and then it was dark.

"Hello, Bella. It's time. I've been looking forward to this for so long." said a voice laced with musical tones.

Bella felt her body fly through the air and crash into the couch. She felt the pain surge through chest as her lungs struggled to gather the necessary air they needed. Her throat was burning with pain, her hands were covering the red marks forming on her skin. She could feel the cold approaching her, but in the dark she didn't know who it was. Her body was trembling, adrenalin and fear taking control.

Her thoughts screamed at her. She didn't recognize the voice, but she knew it was male, and he was exceptionally strong, and with that information she came to the realization that it had to be the vampire known as Riley.

"You're dead, human." Riley whispered as he closed in on Bella.

Bella attempted to speak. "Wha...do...you...wan...?" The pain she felt when she tried to speak was agonizing.

"It's simple, Bella. You need to die." He snarled.

Just as his hand grabbed her shirt, pulling her up again, she felt her body crash back down against the floor. In the dark she was unable to see who had ripped Riley away from her. Death was somewhere in the room, teasing her, convincing her that she wasn't going to live to see the sun rise in the sky tomorrow morning.

She felt her way around the couch and into the corner of the living room. The shattering of Charlie's precious memories assaulted Bella's ears. She felt the tears streaming down her face.

She knew she needed to be strong but the sounds threw her deeper into despair. She was quickly losing everything that meant anything to her father.

As suddenly as the fight had started it was over. She curled herself up into a ball and waited for death to take her.

A voice came out of the darkness. "Bella, I'm here. I'm coming to you."

"Edward?" Bella's voice croaked. Her throat and lungs felt like they were on fire.

"You're safe, my Bella." Edward's voice was much closer.

Bella felt his hand touch hers. She reached out to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her gently into his embrace. She nestled her head against his chest as he held her protectively.

Bella suddenly felt complete, safe, but quickly remembered the illusion of this feeling. She unwrapped herself and pushed against him.

"Let me down." She ordered.

She felt Edward's breath invade her quickly expanding lungs. His scent was driving her crazy but she knew she had to stay in control. He lowered her down as she reached around for something to hold on to. Her hand came in contact with the chair and she sat herself down.

She took a cleansing breath, clearing her senses of Edward's dazzle. "Where's Riley?"

"He took off." Edward stated as he turned on the lamp. He knelt down in front of her. His eyes staring at the marks on her throat. He moved to touch her and then pulled back.

"I don't understand." Bella couldn't make sense of anything. "Why was he coming after me?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to protect you."

Bella looked up into his face. She could see the determination there, and she knew he was telling the truth. She pulled another clean breath into her lungs, steadying herself. "Protect me? How, Edward? By leaving again?"

"Bella, please." Edward's face spoke it all. He was in pain.

"Don't beg, it won't work. You didn't listen to me when I begged you." Bella spit out. Her fear was being replaced with anger. "I'm not having this conversation with you again. I've had enough of you, Edward."

Edward pushed himself off the floor. Bella refused to make eye contact with him. She needed to remain strong, focused. He moved over towards the window, looking out.

Bella watched as Edward nodded his head. "What?"

"Nothing." Edward lied.

If Bella didn't know Edward so well she wouldn't have been able to see the lie for what it was. The look on his face, also, said it all. "Bull shit. What's happened?"

Edward hung his head and turned away from the window. "Emmett and Rosalie lost him."

"What? Where are they?" Bella whipped her head around.

"They caught the commotion as they were heading home. They went after Riley after he left. He ran into the wolves territory."

Bella thought it all through, and none of this made sense. Why would Riley come after her and then give up so easily? What did he hope to accomplish? How did he know about the treaty line? Would Sam catch up to him? She needed to figure all of this out. There had to be someone who could answers her questions without confusing her more.

"Bella? What are you thinking?" Edward asked quietly.

"Everything. God, why can't I get any straight answers?" Bella sighed in frustration.

"I'm here. I'll answer them."

"No, you won't. You only want to ensure that you can walk away again with a clear conscious." Bella snapped. The anger was back.

"That's not true. God, why does it have to be so hard with you? Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Welcome to my world Edward. That's how my life has been. It's dark and miserable over here. I won't blame you for that, you only did what was best for you and your family. I did all this to myself. I held out hope that I would someday see the light again." Bella lashed out. "I didn't realize till it was too late that what we had, Edward, it wasn't real, and it wasn't meant to be."

"Bella, I did it all for you. Please, let me explain." Edward begged.

"It was only just a dream, Edward. I never belonged in your world. I'm a pathetic human who will always be a threat to your perfect life." It wasn't getting any better, she was getting more and more angry by the second. "I'm being hunted by another vampire and he wants me dead, and I have no idea why." It was in that moment that Bella had a revelation.

"Bella?" Edward sensed the change in Bella's voice.

"He killed Charlie. He did it to draw me here." Bella took a deep breath, both her hands running through her hair. "Charlie and Billy always fished that one lake. Riley knew that. That's why he always went for the lake."

"Bella, what are you talking about?" It was Edward's turn to be confused.

Bella wasn't listening to him. The pieces of the puzzle were slowly coming together. Yes, there were pieces still missing but she was beginning to see the picture. "Riley was trying to get to me. But why did he give up so easily?"

"Bella, I don't understand." Edward moved back to her. He was closer, almost touching her.

Bella continued to work the picture out in her mind. "I need Alice. Get her and then leave. I have nothing left to say to you."

Edward stepped back, wounded. "Bella, please, talk to me."

"Nothing, Edward. You and I are nothing. It's done, we're done. You're forgiven. Is that why you're here? Fine, you have my forgiveness. You can go and live without feeling guilty about abandoning me." Bella snarled. "Start over, it's your chance now. Take it."

"Edward?" Alice's voice sang as she glided into the room.

Edward focused on Alice's thoughts and exhaled in frustration. Bella knew there was something being discussed between them, but she was beyond caring.

Edward took a look at Bella, silently asking her to let him stay, but she was done. "Edward, do one thing for me?"

"Anything, Bella." The hope in his eyes was returning.

"Keep the last promise you made to me." Bella said in a steady voice.

The hope in Edward's eyes quickly turned to despair. He paused for one moment, his eyes fleeting towards Alice and then he was gone.

"Bella, come sit with me, please." Alice commanded as she sat on the couch.

"Alice, we don't have much time. I have to leave. Riley's out there and who knows when he'll come back." Bella replied.

"He won't be back tonight." Alice stated with clarity.

"How do you know? He obviously can block himself from you."

"He's working with my blind spots but there are too many people watching out for you now. He won't chance it."

She knew that at some point this was going to happen between them, so why not now. She had to make some sense of this puzzle, but there was something in Alice's voice that told Bella that this was going to be the hashing out that they need.

"Fine. Let's talk." Bella relinquished control to Alice, temporally.

**So, I have a few decisions I want from my readers.**

**1. Will Bella forgive Alice by the end of the next chapter? Yes/No**

**2. Someone is going to show up at the end of the next chapter. Who do you want it do be?**

**1. Jasper**

**2. Sam**

**3. Jacob**

**4. Emmett and Rosalie**

**Rec'd:**

**So how many of you got chills over the twist at the end of BD2? If it excited you and made you jump out of your seat then I'll let you know about a story that you really want to read.**

**Worlds Divided. It's a collaboration that was written by Merkle and I a few years ago around the time the screenplay/script was finished for BD2.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**JT, you are my world and my girl. Love always, beautiful. 3**

**Sunflower3759, without your mad skills this story would never be the sparkle it is.**

**Author's Note: This story is being put on a schedule. The posting will happen every Tuesday. Because this is a story that can't be pre-planned I need time to work through the plot.**

**I love everyone who is on this journey with Bella. Together we can all protect her and reunite her with Edward, maybe. :P**

**Reminder: SM owns these beautiful characters. I'm only using them for my twisted needs.**

~LBC~

"Fine. Let's talk." Bella relented as she moved across the room.

Sitting next to Alice, Bella took a deep breath. She had mixed emotions about this conversation. She had thought about it many times. Planned what she would say, what she would believe, every detail.

The one thing Bella had never considered was why she would ever have the chance to talk to Alice. She had never thought past the conversation itself. Now, her father was dead, Riley, an unknown vampire, wanted her dead, and the Cullens had deceived her for two years. It was a lot to deal with.

There were so many things Bella had to say and now that the time had arrived she wasn't sure where to start. She looked over at Alice who sat patiently, which for Alice was very strange.

"Okay, Alice, spill." Bella demanded calmly.

Alice took an unneeded breath, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for so many things. I should've fought harder for you five years ago. I walked away without fighting for you, for all of us. It was wrong of me. I saw your future then, I knew what it was going to be. You were suppose to have a life with us."

"It doesn't matter now, Alice. He and I weren't meant to be. He knew it then, but as a human it took me a long time to figure that out. I've moved on, or at least I thought I had. I just have to finish things with him." Bella responded. This conversation wasn't starting out right. Her anger was there but so far, she had managed to keep it under control.

Alice shook her head. "No, Bella. I still see a future for you. You will still become one of us but...but I don't see Edward in the picture now. Not the way I did then. You were both happy and full of love when you looked at each other. Now, I see you as a newborn, but I can't see anyone with you or your existence after that."

Bella was visibly shocked. The idea that Alice had seen visions of her as a vampire was beyond belief. She thought for a moment and came to a stunning revelation. She whispered the words. "He knew."

There was silence in the room, and Alice couldn't deny the truth. She reached out and wrapped her cold hand around Bella's. She sighed, "He knew."

Bella tore her hand away from Alice, rose and walked across the room. Her body felt icy, her mind was numb. She balled up her hand and smashed it against the wall. "He ruined me in more ways than I even realized."

"Bella, he didn't want that for you. He wanted you to have a life. A normal human life. He wanted..."

Bella turned and stared down at Alice. "I don't want to hear it. He was selfish then and still is. I don't want to talk about him anymore." Her limit was being tested and Alice wasn't going to push it further.

Alice must have sensed that now wasn't the time for this conversation. For Bella, there never would be a proper time. "I'm assuming you have more you want to tell me. Let's clear the air on all of this."

"I'm not done with my apologies, Bella. I have so much that I need to make up for. I'm sorry for what happened to Charlie. We knew there was a rogue vampire around but he was always going after the wolves' territory. If we had gone after him, Charlie would still be here."

Bella felt her herself shake. She wrapped her arms around herself willing the emptiness away. Her anger fell into despair and she allowed the tears to come. "I miss him so much, Alice."

Alice was instantly behind Bella, wrapping her arms around her. Bella felt the goose bumps rise where Alice's body touched hers. Her body was slowly pulled back to the couch where Alice immediately released her. She sank down, allowing the tears to run freely down her face. Alice returned with a blanket. As she put it around her shoulders, Bella fell into her arms. It felt so good.

Bella wasn't sure if Alice would be comfortable like this, but she needed to feel that long abandoned marble cocoon. She couldn't find comfort from a man with a heart of stone, so maybe, just maybe, Alice could be an acceptable substitute.

Alice held Bella tight to her, allowing her the time to grieve. Bella's breathing was ragged, her eyes stung from the tears, her lips continued to quiver. Her chest hurt from the void inside her heart. Alice didn't let go, didn't speak. She just kept Bella safe as she let it all out. It was her opportunity to show Bella she was there for her.

~ANL~

Bella felt the fog lift from within her head. The light coming in through her bedroom window suggested it was morning. She shot up, looking around her room. How? When?

There was a light knock on the door. "Bella, is it okay for me to come in?"

"Yes." Bella's voice was raspy, her throat was on fire.

Alice stepped into the room, carrying a steaming cup. She presented it to Bella. "It's tea. I hope you don't mind. I called Carlisle and asked him what I could make to help your throat."

"How did you...? Never mind. Stupid question." Bella's voice cracked. She sipped on the tea, feeling the soothing effect quiet the wounds within her throat.

"How..." Bella began to ask.

"Ssshhh. You shouldn't talk for a little while." Alice chuckled slightly. "Doctor's orders."

Bella found that a bit funny but didn't want to laugh. She was sure her raw throat was due to her meltdown the night before.

"You passed out in my arms last night. I carried you upstairs and stayed with you all night." Alice answered the last question Bella was going to ask.

Bella thought hard on her next question. Alice's eyes squinted as she turned and headed out the room. "No, Edward tried but I sent him packing. I knew you wouldn't want him here."

Another pause as Alice returned to the bedroom. She sat on the bed behind Bella. As Alice ran a brush through Bella's hair, she focused on the near future, sensing Bella's next question.

Bella knew this was a hard subject for her to talk about. Thankfully, she herself couldn't talk, but she could knew for certain that she would be able to feel the emotions that were going to rip through her.

Alice continued to brush Bella's hair. She began the story with a quiet tone. "Edward went looking for Victoria when we left. He swore he would never give up until he found and destroyed her.

After two years and many cold trails, Edward found out that Victoria had been spotted here in Forks. His first and only thought was you. He couldn't allow you to come to harm. It had become his mission to protect you any way he could.

When we arrived, we went searching for anything to let us know where she was. The wolves were slightly shocked to find out we had returned. They threatened us, but when they heard why we were here, things got a little weird."

Alice paused and moved across the room. "Yes, Bella, weird. Something had shifted within the pack since we left."

Another pause. "Right, let me explain. The wolves have a leader, an alpha. Sam was the alpha when we left but something happened while we were gone. We didn't know this, but Sam isn't the true alpha."

Bella raised her eyebrows, staring at Alice, waiting for the answer of the unspoken question.

"Jacob. He's the true alpha."

The look of shock on Bella's face spoke everything she was thinking, and trying to process what Alice had said. Jacob is an alpha. Bella had done so much research years back when she needed to make sense of everything. Wolves lived in packs with one alpha, only one. How had the La Push wolves managed so easily with two alphas in their pack? Bella tucked that question away for later.

Alice moved to Bella's suitcase and found her some clothes. After placing them on the bed, she headed out of the room again.

Bella heard Alice start the shower. She knew it was time to begin the day. There was still more she wanted to know and she would make sure Alice told her.

~LBC~

Sitting on the couch, after having showered and been fed a breakfast fit for a queen, Bella watched as Alice searched the future.

"Bella, we couldn't find Victoria. The wolves hadn't seen her either. We decided it would be best if we moved on again before anyone else knew we had returned. There was a small flaw to that plan. Because of all the wolves, I was blinded to the future, including ours."

Bella spoke softly, testing her voice. "You can't see because of the wolves?"

"They blind my ability. No one else is affected, just me."

"What happened?" Bella whispered.

"Charlie." Alice said chuckling. "He really was a good cop. He found out we were back."

"Alice?" Bella knew there was so much more to that comment.

"He arrived at the house, and he threatened Edward. He loved you so much, Bella. You truly were the most important thing in his life." Alice answered with so much love in her voice.

"He loved me, Alice. He would've done anything for me." She mourned.

"And he did. He wanted to protect you. That's why you never knew we were here. Edward wanted to respect Charlie's wishes. Everyone wanted to protect you."

"Protect me? Alice, I had an encounter with Victoria in Seattle, remember."

"Bella, I don't know why, but I never saw that. I kept searching for Victoria but I never saw anything concerning you. I'm sorry, I knew where you were but every time I searched to make sure you were okay..." Alice admitted.

It seemed Alice and Bella made the same connection to the known facts at the same time. "The wolves. You couldn't see me cause the wolves were close by." Bella spoke first.

"I've been blind for a while now, and it was pure luck that you and Jasper came across each other. I hadn't seen you finding him. I don't understand any of this. Why would the wolves have been around you? Watching you, maybe?"

"I don't know, Alice. I never saw any of them." Bella was getting the feeling that the answers were now turning into more questions.

"Listen, Bella, I just want you to know that I always loved you. I wanted you to be safe, but Edward's way of doing it was flawed. He knows it now, too, but he still feels he did what was right." Alice declared. "I hope that someday you can forgive all of us for everything that's happened."

Bella responded to Alice's statement. "I'm not sure how I feel about anything, Alice, but I need someone in my life. You're here, and admitting you were wrong about some things that happened, and that's more than _anyone_ else has done so far. I do forgive you, but trusting you will take time."

Alice had focused her attention across the room, out the window. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Bella."

Bella knew something was going on. "Alice?"

"Bella, I know you really won't want to do this, but I want you to come to the house. Rosalie and Emmett are coming. Something's happened."

Bella felt her heart drop. "Please, Alice, not again."

"Victoria and Riley are in Forks."

**I have a tiny bit of writer's block going on so I need serious help. I have some mysteries figured out but getting there is getting a little difficult.**

**Victoria and Riley are up to no good.**

**1. What are they doing?**

**1. They are attacking and killing local residents.**

**2. They are attacking the wolves.**

**3. They're coming for Bella.**

**4. They are attacking the Cullens.**

**Rec'd:**

**Mud, Sweat & Beers by SparrowNotes24. What can I say besides, Edward, Jasper and Emmett in uniform. *drops***


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Miss Jude, my pre-reader. You are my BCFF. You and me against the world.**

**Sunflower3759. Your patience and awesome beta'ing astounds me.**

**I love hearing from all of you. Your response to this story have made my heart explode with joy. I wish I could list everyone as the author. Your input is what makes the story what it is.**

**Reminder: SM owns these beautiful characters. I'm only using them for my twisted needs.**

~LBC~

"Victoria and Riley are in Forks."

Bella allowed the statement to sink in. They were both here. They definitely were coming for her.

"Alice, what do they want?"

"I...I don't know, Bella." Alice's face was tight with concentration. "I can't find them."

"How?...Emmett and Rosalie?" Bella was slowly losing faith. If Alice couldn't see them, how was she ever going to be safe.

"I saw them coming to tell us. I don't understand this; it's so confusing." Alice was pacing back and forth across the floor. "We need to get you somewhere safe."

"You believe they're coming for me?" Bella asked nervously.

"It's the only thing that makes sense. Remember, as far as Victoria's concerned, you are Edward's mate. It won't matter to her what's going on between you two. She wants to hurt Edward like he hurt her. She wants vengeance." Alice paused, looking at Bella.

She could see Alice's eyes growing darker by the second. She was angry; pissed would be the better word. Bella considered her options. Would going to the Cullen's house be a safe choice? Wouldn't that be the first place Victoria and Riley would look for her? There weren't many places she could think of.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" Alice moved across the room.

Bella stared straight ahead, working out the options. Where would she be safe? The Cullens would do anything for her. She knew that, but in a fight, who could guarantee that she wouldn't get hurt. If she got cut a frenzy would leave her in the middle. The Cullens becoming distracted, and Victoria and Riley taking advantage of the situation.

"Bella? Answer me." Alice's voice was a million miles away.

Bella ignored her and reached for the phone. While dialing numbers Bella stared Alice in the face. "I'm sorry."

Alice paused. She searched, fought for anything. Everything was blank and dark. Alice listened as the phone rang.

"_Hello."_

"Sam?"

"_Bella? What's wrong?"_

"I need you to come get me. I need to go to the rez, now." Bella pleaded. She hoped that this option was the safest one. For her, it was the only option that protected everyone else.

"Bella, no. We can't protect you there. I won't be able to find you," Alice hissed. She was angry now. She had just gotten Bella back, and now a mutt was going to take her away. No way!

"_Is that one of those __bloodsuckers__?"_ Sam's voice was clearly full of irritation.

"Sam, we don't have time. I need to get the rez now. I'll explain when you come get me." Bella needed him to just start moving.

"_All right__, Bells. I'm on my way."_ Sam stated and hung up the phone.

Bella placed the phone back on the receiver. She could feel Alice's fury zinging around the room. You didn't need to be Jasper for that.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What the hell are you thinking?" Alice growled.

Bella flinched. She always knew she was in trouble when someone used her full name. She sank down onto the couch. She knew what she was doing was protecting Alice and her family. Convincing Alice of that would be a little harder. She knew Alice wanted to protect her but Bella didn't want to put the Cullens in any danger. The rez became her only solution.

"Alice, please."

"This better be good." A burly voice announced from behind her.

Bella turned to face the man she once thought would be her big brother. "Emmett."

"Hey, little one. What are you doing?" His voice matched his size. He wasn't thrilled with the idea either.

Behind Emmett, Rosalie leaned against a wall, cleaning something out from under her nail. She was just as gorgeous and self-absorbed as she had always been.

"It makes sense. No matter where I am, as long as I'm with you, everyone is at risk." Bella spoke so fast she wasn't sure if she'd be able to keep up with her own facts.

"How, Bella. How the hell are we going to be at risk?" Alice challenged.

"As long as I'm with any of you, you're going to be worrying about me. Dividing your attention. What if something goes wrong? What if I get hurt or what it one of you get hurt?" Bella paused. She could only think of one way to explain it. It would hurt to say it but it was her only way. "Do you want a repeat of my birthday?" Bella knew that her birthday was something they all wished they could forget.

Alice cringed. The memory was fresh in her mind. It would always be that way. The memory for a Vampire never fades. The smell of Bella's blood was instantly assaulting her senses.

Bella realized she had made her point. "If anything happened to me, could you control yourselves enough to stay focused? I won't, and can't, take that chance."

"Bells, this is ridiculous. We won't be able to protect you as long as you're on the rez. Those dogs won't allow it." Alice shot back. She wasn't buying the proposal.

"I won't be harmed there, Alice. Sam, Billy and , even, Jacob will protect me. It's in their nature. They've sworn to protect humans at all costs." Bella was thankful for everything she had learned. "Tell me I'm wrong." She knew Alice couldn't argue about it. It was the truth.

"Bella, I don't like this idea and neither will Edward." Emmett stated.

Bella glared at Emmett. "I don't care what _he_ thinks."

"Don't bullshit me. You do care. You just won't admit it." Emmett responded.

Bella began to wonder if Emmett only carried hot air between his ears. After everything Edward had done to her and his own family, Emmett still defended him.

Rosalie looked up from her nails. "Let her go with the mutts. It's keeps her out of our hair while we clean up Edward's mess. Then, we can leave all this behind."

"Rose!" Alice snarled. "She's never been a burden. Stop acting like she is."

"It doesn't matter, Alice." Bella straightened her back, turned and faced Rosalie. "You're a self-centered bitch. Why did you even bother coming back? I never asked you. You could've said no when the decision was made. Just leave, wash your hands of all of it and leave. I don't need you."

"If only I could. Where Emmett goes, I go. That's what a _real_ relationship is. Edward only thought of you as his toy. He had no intentions of anything real with you." Rosalie's words were harsh, but it was true, she had only been his toy.

"Bella?"

Bella turned to see Sam's figure darken the doorway to the living room. "Sam." She answered, moving towards him.

"Damn, I won't be able to get that stench out of my nose for a week." Rosalie complained.

"I could say the same thing, bloodsucker." Sam snarled.

Bella laid her hand on Sam's chest as Emmett growled a warning. "Sam, don't. They're mates. Don't mess with that."

Sam focused his attention on Bella. "What's going on?"

"Those vampires are back in town. I thought the rez would be the safest place for me to be." Bella didn't want to lie, but the truth wasn't exactly the best idea either. She didn't want Sam to think that she was using him or the wolves.

"So, what, Bella? We protect you so...what...they..." waving his hand in Alice, Emmett and Rosalie's direction, "...can deal with the problem?"

"I believe it's the safest thing for everyone. Please, Sam. You always promised..." Bella knew she didn't have to finish her sentence. He knew exactly what she was referring to. The bond between them was solid. He would do anything for her.

"For you, Bells, yes." He looked at the Cullens with distrusted and obvious hate. "She'll be safe while you clean up this mess you and your kind have created."

Alice huffed and paced the floor. "I don't like this, Bella. This isn't a good idea."

"Alice, trust goes both ways. You have to give some to get some." Bella used the last trick she had hidden up her sleeve. She didn't want to hurt Alice but needed this. She needed to know that they would be able to concentrate on the search and destroy mission of Victoria and Riley.

Alice hung her head and moved towards Bella. As she wrapped Bella up tightly in her arms, she spoke to Sam, her eyes menacing. "She better remain safe, or I will break the treaty."

**So, the question for this week is:**

**Does Bella make it safely to the rez? Yes/No**

**Rec'd:**

**Salacious by Cutestkidsmom. The best comment I can find to summarize this story is "What would you attempt to do it you knew you could not fail?"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Miss Jude, my pre-reader. You are and always will be ma belle.**

**Sunflower3759. Congrats on the nomination for top beta of the year. I've got my fingers crossed for ya.**

**Reminder: SM owns these beautiful characters. I'm only using them for my twisted needs.**

~LBC~

Bella watched out the window as the town disappeared behind her. She felt the weight of the stress leaving her body. She was sure she was making the right choice. She trusted Sam; he would protect her no matter what happened.

She squinted her eyes, searching the tree line. She was tired. She wanted to finish this or have it finished, in general. She knew no matter how wrong the Cullens had been in their actions, they wanted to protect her.

What would happen when it was over? Alice saw her changing. Something would happen but when and how? The wolves would fight to stop that from happening. Edward would too. That mystery would need to be solved.

The other mystery was why Victoria and Riley were playing games. It seemed more like something James would've done. He was the tracker, he loved the game. Was that why he and Victoria were together? They both enjoyed the game? They wanted Bella for a reason and it was all about revenge.

"Bella?"

"Yeah."

"What are ya thinking about?"

Bella turned from the window and looked solemnly at Sam. "Nothing really."

"Bella, listen. The wolves will protect you. The blood-suck..." Sam saw the look on her face. "Okay, the _vampires_...will clean up this mess they've made."

"Sam, I just want this over. Alice and the others won't stop till it's done." Bella whispered, unsure if she even believed that comment herself.

"Yeah, right." Sam didn't sound convinced either.

Bella looked back out the window and sighed. "Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How long have the wolves been watching me?" Bella was back in answer mode. Too many questions were running around in her brain. So many things she wanted to clarify, so many answers she wishes she could have.

"What are you talking about, Bella?" Sam's voice didn't seem to have that level of surprise that should've come with it.

"Seattle, Sam. Alice hasn't been able to see me in her visions. The only way that could happen is if the wolves were watching me." Bella challenged his honesty.

Sam was silent for too long. Bella looked and could see his face changing emotions. He knew and was trying to decide what to tell her. He finally sighed and slowed the car down.

He looked at her as he put the car in park. "It wasn't _wolves_, Bella. It was one wolf. He was doing it to protect you. We knew for a long time that those _vampires_ were coming for you. The consensus was to protect you at all costs."

Bella sensed something in his voice. She wasn't sure what, but Sam was still holding something back. He seemed angry and annoyed. She wondered who the wolf was. She decided it was either Jacob or Sam. But with Sam's attitude, it had to have been Jacob.

"How did you know?" Something was wrong. Sam was still hiding something. Bella need to figure it out.

"There was a vampire we came across, a year after I found you in the woods. He had come looking for you. We destroyed him but not before telling us that the red-head was coming for you."

Bella froze. She thought back over the timeline as she knew it. The Cullens left. Sam found her. He and the wolves came across a vampire and killed it. She moves to Seattle and sees Victoria. The Cullens come back. Charlie dies. Something was still missing. She needed to figure it out. Sam wouldn't lie to her, but she felt something was definitely not being said.

Victoria had wanted her for five years. Had she been planning everything all along?

"Bella?"

Bella continued this thought process. The wolves, no, one wolf, had come to Seattle to watch and protect her. Victoria's plan must have changed at that point.

"Bella?" Sam's voice was demanding.

"What?" Bella asked, pulling herself out of her thoughts.

"Stop. For a little while, just stop." Sam commanded as he pulled the car back on the road.

"Sam, I need to figure this out."

"You're over-analyzing. The vampires want you for revenge. That's it, that's all. The Cullens will get the job done, I'll protect you, and, then you can go on with your life." Something in his voice was off.

She decided to let it go for a little while. She wanted more information and needed to find a way to get it. Sam was holding back and getting answers from him wasn't going to be was going to have to try harder. She knew he cared and was trying to protect her from her biggest enemy._ Herself_.

"So, when did Jacob take over as alpha?" Bella asked.

"When your vampires came back." Sam's tone had an edge to it.

"Why did Jacob take over?"

"I wanted to follow the treaty. Jacob wanted to get rid of them. Run them off. He thought our ancestors were wrong. This is our land and they're unnatural in their way of living. He decided they couldn't be trusted to keep the terms of the treaty."

Bella was so confused. Jake had always been single-minded. He was hot headed, but to go against the tribe, the treaty, the majority, it just didn't seem like Jake. Something had happened. Something or someone had forced Jake to take that stand and take over the alpha position. She was convinced about that.

Bella gazed once again out the window, storing the information away for further analysis. They drove over the border to the rez and she felt her body relax just a little. Nowhere was completely safe, but here she had the pack. They would protect her while the Cullens searched out Victoria.

Bella's thoughts came together suddenly. How the hell could Sam and the pack protect her if they hadn't been able to protect Charlie? She wasn't any safer on the rez than then she would've been with Alice and the others. She mentally smacked her head. She should've listened to Alice.

She had just put the pack in jeopardy. Her selfishness had just caused more problems than it solved. She left the Cullens to worry about her safety on the rez, so they would still be distracted. Because of her impulse actions, the pack would have to watch their borders. Coming to the rez wouldn't stop Victoria and Riley. They didn't recognize the treaty line. If they came on the rez, the Cullens were screwed. She had just made the situation worse.

She looked over at Sam, his attention on the road. As she did, Bella saw movement at the edge of the road. She turned in her seat and saw a flash of color move in time with the car. She continued to watch as the color twisted between the trees.

"Sam." Bella said nervously.

"Yeah. I know." Sam answered.

"Who is it, Sam?"

"I'm not sure. In human form, I can't read the pack's mind. I don't know if it's wolf or vampire." Sam rambled, as he sped up the car.

"It has to be wolf. They're following the car, not attacking or trying to overtake it." Bella deducted.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Sam asked as he looked towards the edge of the road.

"I'm sure...Sam, watch out." Bella screamed as she looked back to the road.

Sam turned his head, just in time to see the deer cross. He swerved to avoid the collision. The car jerked sideways, slamming Bella against the door. Her head smashed against the window. She felt the pain immediately. She could feel the blood dripping from her forehead.

She felt the world closing in on her, everything slowly turning grey, and then black ,,,as her body was thrown back and forth, the car flipping over and over into the ditch. The sound of the metal crashing around her was the last thing she heard.

~LBC~

The blinding, searing pain was the first thing Bella felt as she rose from the darkness of her unconscious state. The pounding in her head was so bad she reached up trying to stop it. Something stopped her.

Bella raised her head and it fell back down. The pounding in her ears was deafening. Her head felt weighted, like a anchor, keeping her down.

She focused on her arms. Without moving her head she shifted her eyes. She was laying on a bed, her arms down beside her. Something was tied around her wrists. She knew this was bad news. She felt her body react before her mind did. The shaking was uncontrollable. Her mind raced in a million directions, confusing her thoughts.

She moved her eyes slowly around the room, trying to regain focus. The slight movement caused another shot of pain to slam inside her head. The room she found herself in, was dirty and dark. The smell of mold was so strong that her nose stung from the stench. The air was humid and cold; her teeth were chattering and shivers were covering her whole body,shaking her, causing her more pain.

She listened to hear anything that could tell her where she was, if anyone was nearby. Something told her she shouldn't shout, her head wouldn't be able to handle the sound anyway. She could hear birds chirping on the other side of the wall. She realized in that moment, there were no windows, no light except for the small sliver under the door.

She heard nothing else until the door opened and the light filtered into the room. The movement caused the dust and dirt in the room to swirled around in the air. She slowly turned her head, the feel of the weight shifting with her.

Her body shook in terror as she focused her eyes on the person walking into the room.

"Hello, Bella."

**So, who's interested in following another POV? The question for this week is:**

**Who's POV would you like to follow?**

**Sam**

**Edward**

**Alice**

**Jacob**

**Rec'd:**

**12 Days of Xmas by ME (hehe). A set of smutty and passionate one-shot presents for some of my readers, friends and fellow authors. Fantasies do come true. Started posting on December 10th and continues one chapter each day till Xmas eve.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**This chapter is unbeta'd so far. It will be reposted when the beta'd version comes through.**

**Together in my soul, my dearest pre-reader, MissJude. I'm grateful for your talent and strength.**

**Sunflower3759, my beta, you plucked me from the shadows and made me see the light.**

**The votes were so incredibly close, but there can only be one winner.**

**Reminder: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters. I only for my twisted needs.**

~LBC~

The phone rang. One, two, three, four, five rings. Jacob rolled over, tangled up in his sheets and pulled the pillow over his head.

"Dad, would you answer that thing?" Jacob yelled, yawning. He rolled over again, falling off the tiny bed.

Six, seven, eight, nine rings and then silence. Jacob cursed as he stood up and untangled his legs from the sheets. He dragged his body out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

The phone interrupted the silence again. One, two, three rings. "Fuck." Jacob cursed as he ran into the living room. He looked around and found the house empty.

He snatched the phone off the base and hit the send button. "What?" he growled into the receiver.

"_Damn, Jacob. Where the fuck have you been?"_ The voice on the other end asked.

"Sleeping. I took watch last night, remember, Paul?" Jacob snarled as he headed towards the kitchen, looking for something to eat. "What do you want and it better be good?"

"_Sam went into town to get Bella."_ Paul answered.

Jacob dropped the phone, his hands trembling. He looked down at them as his body shook uncontrollably. _Control Jake, keep control_, he kept repeating in his head.

"_Jake...Jake...fuck, Jake, answer me!"_ Paul yelled.

Jacob brought his emotions back under control and reached down to pick the phone back up. "When?"

"_About two hours ago."_ Paul answered.

Jacob looked outside and saw the sun setting. "Why the hell didn't you call me then?"

"_The pack is thinned out, Jake. Sam slipped through. I called as soon as we found out."_ Paul explained.

"Where's Bella now?" Jacob asked with another growl. He wasn't sure he was going to like the answer.

"_Gone...Jared...Jake, he found Sam's car. It was in an accident with a deer."_ Paul said nervously.

Jacob threw the phone, shattering it against the wall. He raced outside and allowed his anger to transform him, his clothes shedding off his body.

~LBC~

Jacob ran quickly through the woods, listening to the thoughts of the pack. _Where's the car?_

_On the main road, about two clicks inside the rez border._

_We need to find Bella. She doesn't know the kind of danger she's in._

_Jacob, do you really think Sam would do anything to harm her?_

_Seth, she doesn't know shit. She's got everything wrong, remember?_

_Damn, we should've been watching out for Charlie more carefully._

_It wouldn't have done any good. The blood-suckers would've found another way to get to her._

Jacob cleared the woods and stopped short. The sight before him was horrible. How the hell did anyone survive this?

The car was on it's roof. The windows smashed, glass shards everywhere. The car's bumper was feet away from the car. The impact must have been really hard. Jacob could smell the distant scents of blood; the deer, Sam's and Bella's.

He shot off in the direction of Sam and Bella's trail. They were together. The trees seemed to bend, creating a path for him to follow. The ground under his paws soften his path.

Jacob knew the direction the path was leading him. He silently hoped that the scent changed directions. Unfortunately, it did but not the way he wanted. It shifted east, a short cut towards the Cullen's border.

He could hear the others picking through his head. He was picking through theirs for something that would let him know where Sam and Bella were.

He stopped short of the Cullen's border, knowing he couldn't go any further. He snarled in anger as he phased. He slammed his fist against a tree.

"Jacob."

Jacob turned around, coming face to face with the one person he had no interest in seeing. "What do you want, blood-sucker?"

Edward stepped out from around a tree. The rarely seen sun glinting off his skin. The look in his eyes was black and haunted.

"I'm assuming the same as you; to find Bella." Edward answered flatly.

"And how's that working for ya?" Jacob hissed as he paced back and forth.

Edward paused, narrowing his eyes. "The same as you."

Jacob suddenly realized what Edward was doing. He cursed and started reciting the alphabet in his head.

"Trying to hide something, Jacob." Edward snapped.

"Stay the fuck out of my head, blood-sucker." Jacob whipped back.

"What's going on with Sam? Why don't you want him around Bella?" Edward asked.

"Where are they?" Jacob asked, avoiding Edward's question.

"They split up. I followed Bella's scent after they split up. Her scent disappeared. Why would Sam split up from her?" Edward growled.

"Wait...what?" Edward definitely had Jacob's attention now.

"I came across their scent. Alice called and said that Sam had picked up Bella at Charlie's and was bringing her to the rez. I headed to cut them off and picked up their scent coming back from the rez. I smelled vampires with them." Edward explained.

"How many scents, blood-sucker?" Jacob's mind was spinning with the information.

"Two, Riley and Victoria. Their scents split up at the same point as Sam and Bella's did."

"Damn, that asshole." Jacob smashed another tree.

"Jacob, what's going on?" Edward's normally calm voice was suddenly nervous. He knew something was up and not knowing was driving him crazy.

"Did you go after Sam's scent?"

"No, I came here when I heard your thoughts." Edward replied hoping Jacob would explain.

"Well, I guess you've come as far as you can go. You and your clan started this shit, blood-sucker, and now it's time for the wolves to put an end to it."

Edward fought to keep calm. Jacob was trying to hide something. Something to do with Sam. "I'm sick of these games, mutt. What the hell is going on?"

"You deal with your blood-suckers and we'll deal with Sam." Jacob muttered. Jacob raced off back into the woods. He didn't have time to answer Edward's stupid questions.

In Jacob's opinion, the vampire's didn't have any clue what was going on. How could they be so dense and blind to what was going on? How could they not see what Sam was doing? The fact that Sam had broken away from the pack was the beginning of the end for Bella. Jacob had to find her before it's too late.

Jacob thought back to his time with Bella. They had been close, his feelings for her were stronger than hers for him. Her obsession with Edward had been too much. He couldn't win against a ghost. He had been given no choice at that point. He had turned his back on her. He felt like shit for it but what was done was done. It would've hurt even more and he kept it going longer.

Jacob arrived back at the rez in record time. He headed straight to his place. He could smell two wolves inside.

"Jake, what's going on?" Jared asked.

"Sam and Bella split up. One with each vampire."

"So, our assumptions were right?" Paul asked.

"Looks like it. The blood-suckers are still in the dark. They believe what they see. I don't get it; how did Sam keep everything from Edward?" Jacob paced the living room.

"He had us all thinking the wrong way, man. It doesn't matter now. We need to find Bella. She's all that matters. Once we find her, we can finish this with Sam. He's wrong. The blood-suckers are wrong. We just need to show them that." Paul answered.

"Okay, for now we need to figure out where Sam is. If we find him, we'll find Bella."

"So, where do we start?" Jared asked.

"I'm heading to Sam's. You and Paul seach the border and see where Sam or Bella came out."

"You think the blood-suckers went straight through Cullen territory?" Paul asked.

"I know they did. Cullen said he lost Bella's scent in their territory. It's a safe bet they wouldn't stay too close to the Cullen's homeland."

Jacob grabbed his cell phone off the table, placed it in a bag and tied it to his leg. "Call me when you find something."

Jacob took off towards Sam's, leaving Paul and Jared to formulate their own plan. It had been a long time since he had seen or spoken to Sam. After the turnover of leadership, Sam hadn't been in a very talkative mood. Jacob had been right taking over, becoming alpha.

He and Bella had split up and moved away from each other, but it was still Jacob's creed to protect her and the other humans from blood-suckers. As long as he lived that was what he would do. Apparently, Sam didn't see it that way.

Jacob slowed down near the edge of the woods. Using all his senses, Jacob realized there hadn't been anyone near Sam's house in a long time. He moved out of the woods and closer to the house. He kept his senses keen in case this was a set-up.

He stepped up to the door and pushed it open. The hinges creaked from lack of use. The dust swirled through the light. The house was definitely deserted. Electricity had been shut off. Sam wasn't planning on coming back.

Jacob stepped in and looked around the room. The pictures on the wall made Jacob's skin crawl. Dozens of pictures of Bella lined the wall. Dust covering them but they were definitely pictures of Bella. Some were taken here in Forks and some in Seattle. All were taken from a hidden view. She had never been aware that they were being taken.

Jacob's sense the cell phone an instant before it rang. He pulled it out and answered it. "Hello."

**So the questions of the week are...**

**Who does Jacob gets phone call from?**

**Sam**

**Edward**

**Jared**

**Victoria**

**Who's third person POV do you want next?**

**Edward**

**Sam**

**Victoria**

**Jacob**

**Rec'd:**

**Who We Are? by Dooba. Alternate version of New Moon. An unbelievable first chapter. Author of the beautiful story Torn.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER ****15**

**Come find me in my new Facebook group, Alice Vampire. I'd love to hear from you.**

** groups/322047897910135**

**or message me to add you.**

**Huge shout-out to my pre-reader, MissJude, and beta, Sunflower3759. Without either of them, I would be an epic fail.**

**Another huge shout-out to everyone who takes the time to read, review and vote. ILY all.**

**So after writing this chapter, the POV became ****changed for the lead, but I chose to leave it as this POV. Maybe the character will get a chance in the next chapter.**

**Reminder: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters. I only for my twisted needs.**

~LBC~

"_Hello."_

Sam took a deep breath, readying himself for his best acting job ever. "Jake...man, I need...help."

"_Sam? Where the fuck are you?"_

Something wasn't right, Jacob seemed a little pissed off. Shouldn't he be out of his mind with worry about Bella? "Jake...I'm near the...I don't...I woke up..."

"_I'm gonna ask you again, Sam? Where. The. Fuck. Are. You?" _His patience was running out and Sam knew it.

"I...passed...out...I think...I'm on the beach." Sam congratulated himself on keeping up his performance. "Can you come...?"

"_Stay there, Sam. I'm two minutes away."_ Jacob answered and hung up the phone.

Two minutes. What the hell? Why would Jacob be so close? Sam paced back and forth. It wasn't an easy task. Not with the broken leg he had 'accidentally' given himself.

Two minutes. There was only one place Jacob could be. Sam cursed himself. He knew Jacob saw the pictures. Fuck! This plan was going to shit, and fast. His heartbeat was pounding in his chest. He knew he was in trouble and, at this point, he couldn't do much about it. Jake knew.

Sam replayed the recent events, wondering where he went wrong. Mistake number one. The deer had appeared on the road. The deer wasn't something planned, proving you can't control nature.

Mistake number two. Vampires! You can never predict what they're going to do. They're too _unpredictable._ They may have an agreement, but the agreement isn't something they're guaranteed to keep. You can't trust vampires and Sam needed to remember that.

Mistake number three. Underestimating Jacob Black. Jacob had pushed his family line, forcing Sam out. Since he took over as alpha, he's been causing hell in Sam's life. Every decision Sam had wanted to make as alpha had been challenged. An alpha should never be questioned.

It was that day that Sam had broken away from the pack. Cutting ties had given him silence. As quiet and peaceful as it was in wolf form, Sam hated the idea of not being able to hear the other wolves.

Ever since he had been removed as alpha, Sam felt truly alone. First, he had lost Emily and then his family, his pack. It was all Jacob's fault, but, more than that, it was Edward's fault. He went from having everything to having nothing. He was going to change that. He would have it all back.

Edward Cullen. Now, there was a name that would be forever embedded in Sam's thoughts. He and his family had brought heat to the area, to the rez. The 'rogue' bloodsuckers, as Jacob called them, had been growing in numbers. Because no one listened to him, Bella, Emily and random people in the area had either been killed, or put in harm's way.

Sam realized he had to decide how to handle this situation. Bella was 'missing', Jacob had seen the evidence at his house. Sam had no choice, he couldn't go back there, and right now, he couldn't go against Jacob one on one. If only those bloodsuckers hadn't started following him.

Sam could hear Jacob coming through the trees. The time was up, he had to deal with Jacob first, and then figure out the rest. Sam shut himself down; he controlled his heartbeat, his pulse, his breathing and his emotions. He couldn't allow Jacob to get the upper hand.

"Sam?" Jacob's voice was full of spite.

Sam hobbled over towards Jacob. He had the look of someone who had fought to protect Bella from vampires. "Jake, man...I'm so glad to see you."

Jacob moved closer, listening before speaking. "Sam, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Jake, I tried to protect...her." Sam protested.

"Sam, give up the act. I can hear your heartbeat, I can tell from your pulse, you're hiding something, man."

Sam tried again to regain control. Jacob was speculating and coming up with too many correct assumptions. "Jake, we need to find Bella."

"Sam, shut up and answer the questions." Jacob growled. His body was shaking, he was fighting control of his nature. "Why is your place covered with pictures of Bella? Hell, where the fuck is she?"

"I kept an eye on her after she left Forks, Jake. Someone had to do it. Those rogue bloodsuckers were hunting her down, you know that as well as I do." Sam was trying to keep his heartbeat in check. He couldn't afford any more mistakes.

Sam could see Jacob was running through his statement. He knew, however, that Jacob would see it has a half-truth.

"So, where the fuck is she now?"

"I don't know, Jake. The vampires grabbed her when I was still trapped in the car. They're fast, Jake. They were faster than I thought they were." Sam ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. Jake was really pushing. Sam hoped his acting skills were up to par. "They were already in the woods when I got free and I followed Bella's scent. When I thought I knew where they were going, I tried to cut them off."

Jake didn't look completely convinced. The story was plausible but not totally believable. Sam continued, "At first I didn't realizethat I was being followed, but they turned the tables on me. I was so focused on Bella's scent that I didn't realize one of them was behind me. We fought, and then the bloodsucker took off." He was holding Jacob's gaze, trying to convince him once more, that he was telling the truth.

"I don't believe you, Sam. How the hell did one vampire defeat you? Hell, why did it leave you alive?" Jacob challenged.

"He threw me into the ocean and I swam here." Sam claimed.

"You're not making any sense, Sam. Your story makes no sense at all." Jacob shot back.

"Believe me or not, I'm telling you what happened." Sam knew he was holding back some of the story, but Jacob didn't need to hear the rest. Sam had to keep Jacob guessing till he finished what he had started.

"Sam..."

"No, Jake. I need to find her. I'm responsible for her. You do what you have to but I need to find her." Sam said, as he started to back away from Jacob.

He allowed the shift to take full control of him. His body burst into wolf form and took off into the woods.

He listened to see if Jacob was following. He expected he would and was surprised that he wasn't.

~LBC~

Sam emerged into a small opening in the woods. The cottage nestled on the far end had become his home over the last few months. He could smell Bella's scent.

He slowed as he stepped up to the door. Sam pushed it open, the offending smell of bloodsuckers assaulting his senses.

"About time you got here, mutt."

"Since you tried to take me out of the picture, I don't think you have any room to curse me out, bloodsucker." Sam growled. "Where is she?"

"Back room." Victoria answered, as she came into view. "When are you going to allow me to finish this deal?" Victoria was not here to play, she wanted to this done now.

"When I get my revenge. This has to be done carefully, you know that we'll both be hunted if either one survives." Sam answered.

"This isn't the way I would deal with this, because I can handle all of them. This hiding is ridiculous."

"You and I know that Alice will see you coming. You need me, I'm your blind spot. You want your, that revenge won't happen if you don't do this my way." Sam shot at her. As much as Sam hated it, they were a team at this point.

Sam didn't wait for a response. He walked down the short hallway and settled his emotions before turning the doorknob. He slowly opened the door and smelled the fresh blood in the air. He feared that smell… blood, worried about how badly was she hurt.

He turned to look back down the hallway. He whispered low enough that only Victoria could hear him, "If you hurt her in any way, the deal is off and you will be the only one to suffer."

Victoria's cackle was loud enough to cause a shudder up his spine. "If I wanted her dead, she already would be, and I'd be long gone. Just remember that, mutt."

Sam turned and stepped into the room. He was shocked at what he saw. Bella's head was red with dried blood, her hands were tied down, and a look of horror was on her face. She was in pain and scared for her life.

"Hello, Bella."

**So, Sam's a bad guy. The question of the week is:**

**Will anyone come to Bella's rescue in the next chapter? Yes/No**

**If the answer is "yes", who rescues her? Jacob or Edward**

**If the answer is "no", who's POV do you want to see next? Jacob or Edward**

**Rec'd:**

**Under My Skin by MissJude. This is her first fanfiction story. Anyone who loves a ****tattooed Edward****,**** will fall deeper in love with him now.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**Huge shout-out to my pre-reader, Miss Jude, and beta, Sunflower3759. This story required so much help to be what it is. Without them, this story would never have worked.**

**Another huge shout-out to everyone who takes the time to read, review and vote. ILY all.**

**Author's Note: Due to some things happening in my R/L, I am changing the posting day for this story. Starting next week, posting will happen on Thursdays.**

**There will also be a bonus vote available through my FB group. Join me at /groups/AliceVampire.**

**Enjoy everyone.**

**Reminder: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters. I only for my twisted needs.**

~LBC~

Edward surprised himself. He didn't think a vampire could answer a phone faster than he did.

"Bella?" His voice actually wavered.

"Edward, it's Jake."

"Jake, what the hell is going on? I haven't been able to find any trace of Bella." If Edward was human, his blood pressure would be through the roof.

"Sam's involved."

Edward froze in mid run. The dots connected; Alice's lack of visions.

"Where is he?" Edward growled.

"With Bella."

"Where are they?" Edward smashed his fist against the tree, watching as it fell with a crash towards the ground.

"On your side of the treaty line."

"Jacob. Where. Are. They?" Edward's patience was wearing very thin, he wanted the exact destination, and he didn't want to waste any more time.

"I don't know. I followed Sam. He didn't know I followed him but as soon as I reached the line I stopped."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't understand the stupidity of a wolf. "Why did you stop?"

"Damn, bloodsucker, it's the treaty line. That's why I'm calling. I'm not breaking the treaty."

"Go, you moron." Edward could already feel Jacob's throat in his was exasperated by his nonsense, they were talking about Bella, a human; and her life was in danger. Who cares about the treaty?

Apparently the wolf started running towards the line. "Where are you?"

"In the opening, near the highway."

Edward took an unneeded breath to try and calm himself. "Which direction are you going?"

"North towards the lodge."

"I'll meet you along the way." Edward huffed as he twisted between the trees. He couldn't believe the stupidity of the dog. How could he _seriously _think that breaking the treaty would cause retaliation at a time like this?

So many things were running around inside Edward's head all at once. He was glad for the first time in such a long time that he was a vampire. He went through all his thoughts at once. Bella, Sam, the current circumstances and Victoria and Riley were the first in his thoughts.

Bella was in danger once again because of him. Her life was in jeopardy. When he left her that fateful day, it was with the fullest of intentions to protect her. She had been everything to him, and she was, now and always will be the most important thing in his life. But he left because he had been a threat to her, and he thought at the time he had been protecting her life. How wrong he had been. He was to blame for all of this. Bella's pain, her loss and now this danger, was all because of him. He felt horrible for doing all of this to her.

Once the family had come back to Forks, he had realized how wrong his actions had been. Charlie's confrontation had confirmed that. Bella had moved on like Edward had asked her to do. But there was one thing that Edward failed to realize when he ran, and that was the depth of Bella's feeling for him. Bella's _life_ may have moved forward, but her _heart_ would never. She loved him unconditionally, and she would never stop. He now knew that they needed to be together, and if they could overcome this danger they were in now, they could be happy forever.

Edward had been such a fool. Not once, had he thought she _couldn't_ move on without him. He knew he would never move on, and as a vampire, he was sure that his existence would continue, and that his memories of Bella would remain fresh and crisp forever. He assumed that as a human, Bella's would become cloudy and distant, and soon he would be all but forgotten to her. He always believed it would happen for her. Unfortunately, her heart hadn't allowed it.

She was angry with him, pissed, actually. She claimed she wouldn't forgive him, and truth be told, he didn't deserve her forgiveness. But he would fight to save her so she had the time to finalize that decision. She deserved a lifetime to be angry with him. And he deserved it for how he had destroyed her fate.

Alice had never seen Bella's future as a vampire, shift. She was destined to become one of them. Edward didn't want it, and he had been set to avoid it at all costs. Now those costs were causing more harm to her fragile life, and she deserved so much more. She deserved happiness and fulfillment. He should've given her that chance before he killed her spirit.

Sam was something he had never seen coming. From everything he knew and had seen, Edward thought that Sam was like a brother to Bella. He had been concerned about Bella being around the wolves, but he had never expected Sam to be a 'bad' guy. In all honesty, he trusted him.

How did Edward never see it? What a stupid question? Edward had been so wrapped up in his world of depression that he never considered looking in on Bella. His self-centered attitude of believing it would be easy for Bella to move on, had placed Bella directly into the hands of her enemy. How could he not feel responsible?

It had always been Victoria that he had been hunting for. He thought that tracking down and keeping tabs on that one danger was all he had to worry about. Kill that threat and Bella would have a safe life.

If he hadn't left, she would have been safer. She would have Charlie, the protection of the Cullen family and a happy life if he had stayed with her. At least, she would have had been given that chance.

The question that remained now, was why? Why would Sam turn on her? Why would he become involved with Victoria? What did he ultimately want from Bella? He had to find the motive.

Edward's thoughts continued as he came into contact with Jacob's scent. He scanned the area and found evidence someone had been through here recently; a number of some ones. Edward had come to know Victoria's scent as well as he knew Bella's. He could smell both, but realized there also were additional wolf and vampire scents.

Edward listened carefully for thoughts, anything that would tell him where everyone was and what they were doing or thinking. Strangely, everything was silent except for Jacob, who was stepping out from behind a tree.

"Where are they?" Edward asked impatiently.

"Use your super power, bloodsucker." Jacob's attitude had risen to a new high since their encounter the previous day.

"I would if I could. I don't understand why, but I can't sense anyone except you." Edward answered. "Are you sure they're still here?"

"Of course, I'm sure." Jacob snapped back. "I sniffed the area and I know exactly where they are."

"So, why the hell are you still standing here?" Edward's staying power with Jacob's ignorance with wearing thin. He hoped that by pushing Jacob farther, that one issue he had to deal with would disappear.

"Okay, bloodsucker, let's see. Me against two vampires and another wolf while trying to secure Bella's safety. What wonderful odds." Jacob countered.

Edward shook his head, bewildered by Jacob's clarity of thinking. He scanned the woods waiting. He knew Jacob had the need to be the hero, but to have been smart enough to wait for help, that shocked Edward.

Jacob's head whipped back towards the deeper section of the forest. He could smell the incoming Calvary. "Yeah, that's what I figured."

Edward listened to Jacob's thoughts and growled. "You really figured I'd be stupid enough to attempt the rescue by myself. You really are a moron. I like the idea of safety in numbers."

"So, you're trying to get me to rush in there and fight, but you were waiting for backup? Nice, bloodsucker." Jacob's growl was menacing but did nothing to frighten Edward.

"I can always try to rid myself of you." There was nothing this dog could do to make him come undone. Sam and Victoria, however, definitely had his number.

"So, what? I'm a threat?" Jacob tried again to get into Edward's head.

"Not a threat, dog, a nuisance." Edward snarled. He turned and watched as Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle stepped out from the thick bushes. They immediately scanned the area.

"Jazz?"

"I can feel them in there, Edward. Bella's terrified but alive." He said as he looked sympathetically towards Edward.

Edward could read Jasper's thoughts. He was trying to hide the fact that Bella wasn't in good shape. She was hurt and in a lot of pain. Edward's stone heart crumbled with that knowledge.

"We need a plan." Carlisle stated.

"The plan is to storm the place and get Bella out." Jacob claimed exasperatedly.

"Like you stated, there are two vampires, a wolf and Bella in there." Emmett answered.

"And now, there are three vampires and a wolf. I think we outnumber them, don't you?" Jacob shot back.

"Jacob, Bella's safety is the number one priority. I know you want to go in and just do the job, but we need to decide on the how, what and who first." Carlisle reasoned. "We don't know where Bella is inside the cabin or the shape she's in."

Jacob thought about the realities of the statement and realized Father Cullen was right. "Fine."

~ANL~

Once the plan had been formed, the unusual group broke up and worked their way around the perimeter. Edward had opted to work towards Bella's retrieval and safety, while the others dealt with Sam, Victoria and Riley.

Everyone had a job to do; someone they would focus on so Edward had a clear shot at Bella. The unknown was where Bella was, and how Edward was going to get her, guaranteeing no interference.

Edward positioned himself and scanned the area. He could see everyone was in place. He took one last moment to listen. He could hear movement within the cabin, feet shuffling and a quickened heartbeat. What he couldn't hear was any of their thoughts.

He motioned to the others with hand signals; three fingers, two fingers, one finger. His speed outmatched the rest of the group, so he waited an extra second before charging for the cabin.

**So, Bella wasn't rescued this chapter but the decision has been made that Edward will be her lone rescuer. It will happen in the next chapter.**

**THE QUESTIONS THIS WEEK ARE:**

**Who's POV do you want during the fight? Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle or Bella**

**Who primarily fights who?**

**Who would you like to see die? (sorry, one person only) Victoria, Riley or Sam**

**DON'T FORGET THE BONUS QUESTION FOUND IN MY FB GROUP: Alice Vampire**

**Rec'd:**

**Under My Skin by MissJude. Tattoo'd Edward, need I say more.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**Huge shout-out to my pre-reader, Miss Jude, and beta, Sunflower3759. Without either of them, I would be an epic fail.**

**Another huge shout-out to everyone who takes the time to read, review and vote. ILY all.**

**Join my FB group/AliceVampire for a bonus question.**

**Reminder: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters. I only use them for my sick and twisted needs. LOL**

~LBC~

"Hello, Bella."

"Sam? Help me, please, Sam!" Bella quietly begged as her friend entered the room. She was shaking harder than before. Fear gripped her as she knew that he wasn't here to help.

"Ssshhh, Bella. It'll be all right. I'm gonna get you out of here." Sam said in a hushed voice.

Bella felt her heart leap into her throat. She wanted to believe that Sam was her savior, that he was the rescuer. She shook her head, andpain throbbing behind her eyes. No, Sam wasn't the good guy. He wasn't here to rescue her. He had done this to her.

"Sam? Please?" Bella didn't know what to think or do. She had no possible way of getting out of this, whatever _this_ was. The only thing she could think of was trying to convince him to help. She had no other way to make it alive.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Sam's voice was controlled, but the words had a venomous tone to them. "You really shouldn't stress yourself out. It wouldn't be wise for someone in your condition."

Bella felt lost and confused. Her condition? What condition? Had Sam hit his head during the accident? Was he even thinking straight?

Sam walked slowly towards the bed. "I see you've cut your wrists. Not a wise thing to do in a building full of hungry vampires." He reached out and ran a finger over her wrists.

Bella forced her head up and focused her eyes down. Between the wolf temperature and the rope laced around her wrists, the pain was excruciating. Suddenly, her thoughts caught up to her. She whispered the words back at Sam. "Hungry vampires?"

Sam ran his finger up her arm and under her chin. Pulling her attention back to him, he answered, "Why yes, Bella. I'm afraid I have a _friend_ here who is very interested in saying hello." The twisted look on his face told Bella that he wasn't in the right frame of mind.

Bella's mind reeled at the idea that Sam had turned on her, that he willingly put her life in such danger. She couldn't control the trembling that had taken control of her body. Everything was bad in that moment. She felt trapped, there was no way out.

Sam reached out and snapped the ropes that held her to the bed. The force cut them deeper into her skin, causing her to wince. Sam scooped her into his arms, holding her tight against his body.

Bella fought, trying to squirm away from him. She never knew how strong he truly was, and she knew her fight was a wasted effort. Her head was throbbing in pain and she felt very dizzy. She whimpered in fear as she realized Sam was taking her closer to her death.

In a single moment of clarity, Bella uttered one word. "Why?"

"Oh, Bella, you know why." Sam responded. He set her onto the ground, wrapping his hands around her face. "Pain, Bella."

Bella was completely confused and petrified, and her legs fought to stay stiff and upright. She wrapped her tiny hands around Sam's and looked up into his face. She could see the tightened muscles flex under his skin, the pitch black look in his eyes, and the quiver of his lips.

"Bella, we have both suffered such pain at the hands of vampires. We both deserve better. She made me see the light. Revenge is the only true course of action. She lost her mate, and I lost mine, so revenge is the only way to make it right."

Bella shook her head. She couldn't wrap her thoughts around what Sam was saying. "She?"

Sam held Bella in place as he stepped behind her. Squaring her shoulders with his hands, he forced her to walk forward. She pushed with her feet, the feeling of fight strong within her. But it was useless, as Sam's power continued her forward like a ragdoll.

Sam leaned in, his lips closing in on her ear. "Little one, I'm sure there is only one _she_ who would want to see you."

Bella felt goose bumps rise and shimmer across her cold skin. At that precise moment, she knew who was waiting for her. There wasn't a doubt in her mind. "Why, Sam? Please, just tell me why?"

Bella's body went flying down the hallway, smashing against the wall. She shuddered in fear and pain as she sunk to the floor. As she looked up, she watched as Sam's large frame charged at her.

"For Emily." His voice boomed in her ears.

"Emily?" Bella was baffled. What did she have to do with Emily?

"She'd still be alive if your bloodsucker and his family hadn't come here. That vampire, the dark-skinned one, found Emily and killed her." Sam growled as he lifted Bella up and pushed her further down the hall.

Before Bella had a chance to ask any more questions, she found herself face to face with the she-devil. Victoria reached out and grabbed Bella by the throat. Pulling her close, she hissed, "Hello, Bella." To Victoria, this moment was pure pleasure, and it was written on her face.

Bella felt the blood drain from her body, leaving her feeling weak and powerless. She had never felt so much hatred in her life, even the hatred that had spilled off James. She wanted to be strong, but couldn't feel anything in her to draw from.

Everything happened at once, and Bella's body was thrown across the dirt floor of the room. The wood from the floor digging into her exposed flesh, opening up more bloody wounds. Her head slammed against the stone hearth of the fireplace.

The stars exploded in her vision, the excruciating beating within her head matched in time with her pounding heart. The sounds around her were deafening. She felt the need to push herself into a corner or behind a piece of furniture, anywhere that would protect her. She was lost, her vision was blurry, and her mind was getting hazy. She didn't know exactly what was happening around her, but her instinct told her to take what little she had left of her energy, and try to protect herself.

She took a deep breath and looked up through her double vision, thinking for a moment that she must be truly dead. She shook her head, regretting the action as soon as she did. She had to be hallucinating, because there was no way she could possibly be that lucky.

She watched the scene before her play out, detached and numb. She felt like she was watching an action movie on fast forward.

She could faintly make out the figures flying around the room, dancing dangerously with each other. Carlisle was fighting the only person Bella didn't recognize. She thought it could be Riley. He and Carlisle were just swirls of color, as their bodies gravitated around each other. She couldn't make out either of them clearly, but could see that Carlisle was clearly the more seasoned fighter.

Carlisle didn't like the idea of killing another vampire and was trying everything possible to stay one step ahead of Riley. Riley's frustration was evident in his angry snarls as he slashed out, his nails raking against Carlisle's rock chest. She instinctively brought her hands to her ears, trying to lessen the piercing sound that their bodies made.

Out of the corner of her eye, Bella saw a flaming red streak across the room. She knew it couldn't be anyone but Victoria. She pushed herself further into the corner as she turned her eyes. Victoria was twisting her body around three individuals. As the seconds ticked by, Bella found herself able to distinguish who was dancing with her. It was Emmett, his size was almost clumsy against her, as she snaked her way through his grip.

Bella wondered why Jasper couldn't just incapacitate her with emotions. Strangely, the look on Jasper's face was asking the same question. His face suddenly went dark and hateful as he lunged towards Victoria. Unfortunately, she had seen it coming, and threw out her hand, smashing it across Jasper's chest.

Victoria's hand gripped Jasper's shirt and swung him around like a baseball bat. Bella's hand flew to her mouth as the scream erupted from within her. Jasper's body crashed into Edward's, sending him into a small table, shattering it into a million pieces.

Edward's eyes were trained on Bella. He began to move towards her but was suddenly gone. Bella's eyes couldn't keep up with the speed of their movements and scanned the room trying to find Edward again.

She saw a streak of red fly across her vision. Following the color, she saw Victoria's head roll down the hallway. She twisted again looking for Edward, feeling a strange moment of relief.

Bella caught sight of the third fight. Two extremely large wolves were smashing the walls out of the room, revealing an escape for Bella. It would only be an escape if she was able to get to it. The snarls and bearing of teeth didn't make it seem likely. Bella could see the splatters of blood littering the remaining sections of walls.

Her stomach turned as the smells assaulted her. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her body, her mind, but mostly her stomach. Her own blood was causing her problems, and she was quickly falling off the edge.

Bella's body suddenly felt numb and disconnected. She forced her eyes open, only to find herself in a small opening outside the building. She looked up at she realized the two wolves were warring directly over her body.

She instinctively put her hands up above her body, pushing against the wolves. She felt the razor sharp teeth sink into her shoulder. She didn't feel the pain, which she found so strange. The look of horror in the wolf's eyes was terrifying, but still she felt nothing.

Everything went strangely silent as she felt a cold figure slide against her body, dragging her out from under the warmth of the wolves. She felt her body shake and numbly looked up into Edward's face.

"Bella, stay with me. Don't you leave me." His voice was like velvet to her ears, but the tones were of desperation. He was begging her.

The look of horror was perplexing. She didn't feel any pain, so the bite couldn't be that bad, right? She felt so cold as Edward raced into the woods, carrying her tight against his chest.

"Bella, stay awake, you can't go to sleep." Edward's voice was rushed and full of such terror.

Bella felt herself drift, as the trees whirled around her. "Edward, I'm so tired."

"Bella, baby, hold on. Stay with me." The panic sounded so agonizing. "Carlisle, are we going to make it?"

Bella tried to turn her head. She felt so lightheaded as her head fell back onto Edward's arm. The last thing Bella heard as the darkness drowned her, was Carlisle speaking.

"Esme, prepare the study. Bella's hurt."

**So the bonus question this week was: Does Bella get bit?**

**The questions for this week are:**

**Does Bella survive or does she have to be turned in order to save her?**

**Who's POV do you want next?**

**Edward**

**Jasper**

**Carlisle**

**Esme**

**Rec'd:**

**Under My Skin by MissJude. Tattoo'd Edward, need I say more.**

**Fix You by chocaholic123. Two lives. Different worlds. The ripples from the twelve year collision course will last forever.**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**Huge shout-out to my pre-reader, Miss Jude, ma belle. You are my inspiration and support when I second guess my work. *BSMH* ILY.**

**To my beautiful beta, Sunflower3759. My work would be just baby talk if your wonderful work wasn't there.**

**To everyone who reads, reviews and votes. I share the credit for this story with all of you. Everyone is a writer and this story is the proof.**

**HUGE squishy hugs to my peeps in the JUF group. You wonderful people are the best of the best.**

**Join my FB group/AliceVampire for a bonus question.**

**Due to unforeseen circumstances this chapter has been posted late but will now be posting on Sundays.**

**Reminder: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters. I only use them for my sick and twisted needs. LOL**

~LBC~

"Esme, prepare the study. Bella's hurt." Carlisle ordered.

Edward continued to race through the woods, naturally twisting around the large trees and stepping over the vegetation on the ground. His movement were fluids and precise.

He continued to focus on everything going on around him. He needed to, or he was going to lose his mind. Carlisle continued to talk to Esme, explaining everything they would need to treat Bella. He was talking about stitches, bandages, ice and pain killers. I knew she was in bad shape, but his words got me even more worried.

He listened to Bella's weakening heartbeat. Cutting off the blood flow from the gaping wound on her shoulder was taking its toll on her, as was the immense pain she had to be feeling, but right now, until she received the treatment she needed, this was the only solution.

He knew Bella was unconscious, so she wasn't mentally feeling the pain, but physically, her body was hurting. He turned to see Carlisle racing along with him. Edward's job at the moment was getting Bella to the house, alive. He kept running as fast as he possibly could. Carlisle would be in charge after that, and he had plenty to do before then.

"Alice, get into town. I need bags of O negative blood..." Carlisle paused a moment and looked over at Bella. "...lots of it. Make it fast, Alice."

Carlisle leaned in and looked at Bella's wound a little more thoroughly. He dialed another number. "Get to the house now."

Edward cringed. That wasn't a good sign. Carlisle seemed a little too jumpy. Edward knew what he wanted for Bella, but unfortunately, it looked like he wasn't going to get it.

Edward didn't want to hear the truth but he listened to Carlisle's thoughts. _She's losing so much blood. I need to have a backup plan. Emmett needs to be there just in case._

Edward focused on his run. He didn't want to think about the possibility that Bella wouldn't survive. Edward emerged into the clearing near the house.

"Esme, get the door." Edward called out.

Edward took the stairs at lightning speed, through the door and into the study. He laid Bella down on the white linen cloth that Esme had placed on the table. He made sure to keep the pressure on her wound. Bella skin's was pale, very pale. This was bad news.

Carlisle stepped around Edward and began to check Bella over. He needed to be sure there were no other wounds or injuries that could be dangerous for her survival. Seeming satisfied, he focused his full attention on the wound under Edward's hand.

"Sam did a lot of damage, Edward. I may no..."

"Don't say it, Carlisle. I won't let it happen." Edward growled. "Save her, that's all I ask."

_It may not be possible. She's bad, really bad._ Edward thoughts became erratic from the thought.

Carlisle looked at Edward sympathically, "I'll do my best, son." He looked at Esme and nodded. "I have her, go, you're not in any state of mind to be here right now."

Esme pulled on Edward, but he didn't budge. He refused to leave Bella. He had done it once before, and now she was fighting for her life, and it was because of his mistake. He refused to make another.

Edward felt his body being forced backwards. His hand broke contact with Bella and he got his first look at her injury. Carlisle had been right. It was bad. The situation kept getting worse.

He looked down and found his body wrapped in a bear hug, knowing immediately that it was Emmett. He felt like his energy was spent, and he was powerless. Edward allowed Emmett to pull him out of the room without an ounce of restraint.

The last thing Edward saw was Esme putting her hand over the wound and running the other through Bella's hair as it hung off the table.

Edward sat on the couch, his face hidden in his bloody hands. Emmett stood just a foot away like a guard. Edward knew why he was there, "I won't try anything, Em."

"Not moving man, I'm making sure of it." Emmett's tone was even, but the anger could be felt. _He may not try but it was Bella, our girl__in there. I'd be losing it if it was Rose._

Edward didn't look up as he asked, "Emmett, where is he? Where's Sam?"

"Gone. In the confusion with Bella, he got away. He ran into the woods like a chicken. Last I heard, Jacob was going after him." Emmett's voice was full of venom, and he was raring to fight. He wanted to find Sam, making him suffer for all the pain Bella was going through, and tear his head off.

Edward knew how Emmett felt. He had a strange feeling that the whole family wanted to do it. The solidarity within their unit covered many issues, and Bella was definitely one of them, but for different reasons.

Rosalie sat next to Bella. She put her hand on Edward's, squeezing it lightly. Edward looked at her and saw determination in her eyes._ I know you're __listening, Edward, and__it's time to face facts._

"No, Rose. I want to be with her but not like this." Edward whispered," she deserves to live a normal human life."

"Edward, what would she want?" Rose reasoned with him.

"Why do you care?" Edward countered.

"Do I really have to say it?" Rose hissed. "What you did to her wasn't fair. She died that day, but at least her heart was still beating. Soon that won't be the case, and we all know it. She wants you, and soon she'll have nothing, and either will you."

Edward knew what Rose was saying. She had never agreed with Edward and Bella's relationship, but she never wished any harm to Bella. She just wanted her to have a chance to have a life, a human life, with children. She wouldn't be able to have that kind of life, not anymore.

Edward looked over towards the hallway as the front door opened. He watched as Alice headed down towards the study. The smell of blood waved in the air, as Alice delivered it to Carlisle.

Edward hung his head, defeated. He was coming to the reality that this would be the end of Bella's human life. Sam would pay for all of it. He didn't have a plan yet, but he wanted his revenge; he wanted him dead.

Soon Alice returned and entered the living room, taking a seat in the armchair near the window. Edward listened for anything that Alice was thinking, and he could see Bella with red eyes. There was so much anger on Bella's face.

"It's going to happen." Edward muttered.

"It's the only thing I'm seeing, Edward. Since she's no longer around the wolves, I can see it clearly." Alice admitted the obvious.

Carlisle looked crushed as he stepped into the room. "Edward, I've stopped the blood for the moment, but it's too much. There's a lot of damage. I'm sorry, but an artery has been completely severed, and she's lost too much blood. I'm afraid we are too late, son."

Edward heard the words. _She'll die, Edward, unless we change her. She only has minutes left._

The treaty was one of the last things on anyone's mind. Unfortunately, the treaty still needed to be addressed.

"We need to speak with Jacob." Edward stated.

"To hell with the treaty, Bella's dying, and the wolves will understand that." Emmett answered. "She's dying because one of them bit her. It's their fault."

Edward grabbed his phone and dialed the number. "Emmett, we still have to abide by the treaty."

"_What?"_

"Jacob, we need to talk."

"_I don't have time for you, Cullen. I have a wolf to find."_

"Bella's dying, Jacob. We can't save her."

"_The Doc's performed miracles before, so do it again."_

"She needs to be changed."

"_No."_

"There's no other way."

"_Don't do it, bloodsucker."_

"As her friend, you don't want that, Jake."

"_As her friend, I'm doing what she would want. __Change her and the __treaty is__broken."_ With that statement, Jacob hung up the phone.

Edward felt defeated, he was past the point of no return, and he wasn't ready to lose her. He was ready to deal with the repercussions of the wolves, later. But at this moment, he didn't have a choice.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, Edward." Carlisle responded with concern.

Edward felt it was his responsibility to speak for Bella.

"Do it."

**So the bonus question last week was: Who bit Bella? The vote was for Sam.**

**Who changes Bella? ****Edward****or Carlisle**

**What happens during Bella's transformation?**

**a. hunting Sam and Riley**

**b. wolves attack the Cullen's**

**c.****Sam and Riley attack**

**Who's POV will we see?**

**a. ****Edward**

**b. Jacob**

**c. Esme**

**Rec'd:**

**Under My Skin by MissJude. Tattoo'd Edward, need I say more.**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 18**

**Huge shout-out to my pre-reader, Miss Jude, ma belle Twifey. You are the one thing in my life I was missing and didn't even know it. *BSMH* ILY.**

**To my beautiful beta, Sunflower3759. You were a diamond hidden amongst so many rocks. I'm so lucky to have found you.**

**PLEASE LOOK FOR AN AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM.**

**HUGE squishy hugs to my peeps in the JUF group. I flove each and every one of you.**

**Join my FB group, AliceVampire, for a bonus question.**

**Reminder: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters. I only use them for my sick and twisted needs. LOL**

**JSYK, this was the hardest chapter to write so far. Thank you all for challenging me.**

~LBC~

Edward stepped into the study, the smell of blood thick in the air. He took in everything; the discarded rags smoldering in the fireplace, the empty blood bags and the other medical equipment strategically placed around the room.

His main focus, however, was on Bella. She was laid out on the table in the middle of the room, pale from the lack of blood in her system. Her breathing was ragged and strained.

Edward walked towards her, determined in what had to be done. He had always wanted Bella to have a chance to live a normal human life. She deserved that much; the chance he had and the rest of his family hadn't been given. But now it seemed that she wasn't going to be given that option.

Edward could hear the thoughts of everyone inside the house. They were all in agreement of what had to be done but it had finally come down to him. His decision was about to change Bella's future.

All Edward could think of in that moment was two things; a life without Bella's love, and Alice's vision of her after she was turned. Either way, he accepted what had to be done.

Edward ran his hand over Bella's matted hair and leaned in. The venom in his throat was burning more than it had at any other time. The flames were licking the inside of his throat, suffocating him. The first day he had met her, the first time he had kissed her, even sucking the venom out of her body at the ballet studio. Now he was taking her life in order to save it.

He realized now, that it was what he wanted. Once again, he was going to be selfish, but this time he would be giving Bella what she had wanted for so long. She had asked for this, and he had refused; now, she didn't have to beg anymore.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered as he bit into her neck, pushing the venom into her bloodstream.

He moved quickly over her body, leaving puncture marks on her arms and legs, forcing the venom in her veins. He held her hand as the venom began to spread. He could smell it flowing through her.

He watched as her unconscious body tensed and convulsed. Edward positioned himself behind her head and watched as the pain began to contort her flawlessly, perfect face. Her eyes flew open, looking straight through him.

The sound that flowed past her lips was inhuman. Edward remembered the pain of his transformation and silently wished he could take it all away from her. He knew that she was only experiencing the beginning; three, long days of torture lay ahead of her.

Edward didn't move.

He could hear the blood inside Bella's body thickening as the venom turned her into stone.

Edward didn't move.

He could feel the heat seeping out of her body, freezing her from the inside out.

Edward didn't move.

He stroked his fingers through her hair as her head jerked away in agony from the simple touch.

Edward didn't move.

He listened to the horrific and nightmarish sounds Bella screamed continuously.

Edward didn't move.

He continued to watch her eyes, turning from their beautiful chocolate brown to a bright blood red.

Edward didn't move.

He watched her as her legs and arms stiffened one second, and then flailed through the air the next.

Edward didn't move.

He listened for any sign that Bella would soon awaken from her morbid nightmare; that the end would soon be here.

Edward didn't move.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't need to look to know it was Alice.

"Edward, I need to clean her up." She said softly. "You need to clean up too."

"No." Edward's voice was void of all emotion except pain.

Alice released her grip on him, and Edward felt her move away. Another presence stepped up.

"Edward, don't fight me, you have to do this, man...do it for her." Emmett's voice was so tender it was impossible to believe it was him. It wasn't a side of him that he showed very often.

Her...that was the only weapon any of them had to use on him. He would do it for her. Edward leaned in and kissed Bella's forehead. He looked into her eyes, even though she wasn't focusing on anything, including him.

"I'll be back, my love."

Emmett pulled Edward away from the table, but he refused to take his eyes off her. Alice took his spot and began talking in a hushed voice. She was explaining to Bella what she was going to do. Alice was really good to her and Edward knew he could trust her.

As soon as Edward couldn't see Bella's eyes anymore, he stumbled to the floor. He breathed in an unnecessary gulp of air, clearing his senses. He felt emotionally and mentally drained. "How long, Emmett?"

"Two days."

The fog began to lift from within Edward's mind. He could think a little clearer. "How's Jasper?"

"He wasn't too comfortable at first, but he's doing okay now."

Edward knew Emmett was hiding the truth from him. He listened and heard Emmett singing Take Me Out To The Ball Game over and over in his head. Edward didn't feel he had the strength to fight.

Emmett supported Edward as he made his way down the hall towards the bathroom. "Shower and I'll get you some clean clothes." Emmett had that look on his face, compassion not pity.

There was a shrill, high-pitched scream that came from the study. It was louder and more intense than any of the other sounds Bella had made in the past two days. Edward flinched and immediately moved in Bella's direction.

Emmett's strong hand wrapped tight around Edward's forearm. "Shower! Alice has everything under control. She'll be okay, Edward."

~LBC~

Edward stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later, feeling just as frazzled and still in considerable pain. Bella's screaming could be heard as clear as the crickets outside, the whole time.

As he moved back down the hallway towards the study, he suddenly felt off. Edward wasn't sure how to describe it but something was definitely different.

He reached out with all his senses. He could hear everyone in the house, the shuffling of feet, and the shifting of each leaf in the wind outside. He could see the particles of dust floating in the air.

Everything seemed right, but yet something was still wrong. Edward paused, listening carefully to every sound inside and outside the house. That's when the pieces of the puzzle came together.

Edward felt his feet move forward and his mouth opened to shout out a warning. He wasn't fast enough. His feelings for Bella had dulled his senses.

His body flew forward, smashing into the wall, as chunks of drywall and wood rained down around him. Edward looked up to find a wolf inching closer to him, teeth bared.

It only took a tenth of a second for Edward to realize that it was Sam. He flew forward as Sam stepped towards the study. Edward knew he wouldn't get to Bella before Sam did.

"Alice, get Bella out of here." Edward yelled.

"I've got her, Edward." Alice replied from within the room.

Edward sprang to his feet, leaping onto Sam's back. At that same moment, Emmett appeared in the hallway. The closed in area didn't leave much room to fight.

Emmett charged like a quarterback towards Sam's legs and at the last second, Edward used Sam's back as a springboard and pushed himself out of the way of Emmett's stampede.

Edward didn't even take a moment to check on the collision. He twisted out of the way as Jasper bolted down the hallway towards the fight.

His first concern was Bella and Alice. He needed to know they were okay. He used the frame of the door to swing his body into the study; it was empty.

Alice must've gotten Bella out of the house but Edward worried if that moment of protection had been a good decision. Would Alice be able to protect Bella from Riley or the wolves?

Eventually they would all be coming for the family and Bella. She would be the catalyst to bring down the treaty, at least in Jacob's eyes. There was more to all this than anyone realized, but this wasn't the time to figure it out.

In the part of a second it took for Edward to think about this revelation, he turned and raced towards the living room. He could smell Riley's scent and instantly became concerned for Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie.

He spun on one foot as they entered through the front door; They were tense and ready to pounce.

"Where is he?" Edward asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Gone...he stopped for just a moment and then bolted." Rosalie answered as she took off in Emmett and Jasper's direction.

Edward started for the front door.

"Edward, where are you going?" Carlisle called after him.

"Alice took Bella out of the house; Riley could be going after them." Edward answered, as he raced for the woods. "Carlisle, we have a huge issue."

Carlisle's voice was clear in his ears as Edward hit the tree line. "What's wrong, Edward?"

"Bella's a blocker shield. Alice's visions are gonna be blocked; right now she is totally vulnerable."

**So I've taken a little creative license on Bella's shield. When inside her shield any vampire is blocked of their abilities.**

**So the bonus question this week was: What was Bella's reaction to the transformation? I guess the answer will be a cliff-hanger unless you're part of my group...hehe.**

**The questions for this week are:**

**Who's POV do you want to see?**

A. Edward

B. Bella

C. Alice

**Who finds Bella and Alice first?**

A. Edward

B. Riley

**Does Sam escape from the house? **Yes/No

**Rec'd:**

**Under My Skin by MissJude**. Tattoo'd Edward, need I say more.

**Saving Another by twilightgirl2**. Sequel to the wonderful story Saved.

************Author's Note************

**This story is a group effort, which makes us all writers. As writers, we need to stand up against bully guest reviewers who give such nasty and harsh criticism.**

**A number of my fellow writers, who have so much more talent than I do, received some very ignorant reviews in the past week. Most of them were completely and utterly ridiculous.**

**I nearly stopped writing because of ugly reviews in another story. I found support from my true friends and decided to continue. However, I don't have the confidence in that story anymore, even if it was written with a purpose and message.**

**To all the authors in FanFiction and any other writing site, be strong and don't allow these cyber-bullies to ruin your love and passion for writing.**

**To those who review, I accept any and all mean reviews. I know I have my friends' support to ride out any storm sent my way. But I ask those who give those sickening reviews to be an adult about it. Log in so I can respond properly to your childish attitude.**

**To those of you who don't want to be adult enough to log in, I say this; read the author's notes and summaries. Sometimes the thing you bitch and complain about are right in front of you, if you would take the time to really read the story instead of running your mouth.**


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Huge shout-out to my pre-reader,**Miss Jude**, ma belle Twifey. I love you so much. You mean the world to me. You are my shoulder to lean on, my mountain of pillows to sleep on and ear when I need someone to listen to my problems. *BSMHWASWKOTC* ILY.

To my beautiful beta, **Sunflower3759**. I'm so honored having you in my life. You are patient, understanding and loving. I can't imagine not having you in my life.

HUGE squishy hugs to my peeps in the **JUF group. **I flove each and every one of you.

**Join my FB group, AliceVampire, show your untapped talent by entering the contest for my next story. Details and rules are found on my FB page.**

**Reminder: **Stephenie Meyer owns these characters. I only use them for my sick and twisted needs. LOL

**You all just love to challenge me. I floving you all.**

**Now, let's see how Bella reacts to her change. Bonus question from two weeks ago.**

~LBC~

Bella's body felt like it was being crushed from the inside out. She felt like her veins were exploding fromrivers of hot lava. The excruciatingpain was tearing her in half. She couldn't feel anything going on except for the feeling that her body was being destroyed.

She wasn't stupid. She had felt this pain before, but it had been so bearable compared to this. James, the name was all she could think. Her thoughts tried to concentrate on the memory but the pain was the only thing that her mind could understand.

She could feel the heat inside her body flare up like someone had thrown gasoline on her body. It continued to sear, her skin feeling like it was bubbling.

She could hear a voice, it seemed so far away but it was there. It was the first she had heard in what felt like a lifetime. She thought she knew the voice, but she couldn't concentrate long enough to decide.

She tried to focus on feeling something other than the pain that scorched her skin. Someone was near her, touching her. Their contact was soothing to her. She could feel the fire moving away from the coolness of their touch.

Bella could feel the wind blowing through her hair. She heard sounds of bird wings fluttering through the air, and the wilted leaves rustling around on the blades of grass. Bella listened to the swishing of fabric as her mind began to understand what was going on around her.

The burning had become distant and unforgettable but she could still remember it with complete clarity. Everything around her was crisp and crystal clear.

Pushing away from the form carrying her, she landed silently on the forest floor. She crouched, her body tensing to pounce. She shifted her eyes in the direction of the person who had been carrying her.

Alice was also stiff and tense, her hands were held up in front of her, and she stood perfectly still. "Bella, it's okay, I know it's strange and overwhelming." Alice was trying to gage Bella's reaction but she had no way of knowing what she was going to do.

Bella looked around, testing her senses. She took a step and found herself ten feet away from where she had been standing. "Alice?" Her voice sounded different; almost musical in its tone and pitch.

"Bella, we need to move, Riley's on our tail." Alice's voice was steady but anxious.

Bella twisted around on one foot as the sound hit her ear. "No, it ends now. I'm done being scared and I'm done running. It's my time to do some damage."

Bella waited, ignoring Alice's pleas. Alice had her hands wrapped around each of Bella's elbows, trying in vain to make her move. Bella pulled one of her arms away, growling in anger. She looked back for a millisecond, making sure that with her newly acquired strength, she hadn't harmed Alice.

She watched in the direction of the movement. Riley burst through the trees, digging his feet in as he halted to a stop.

"Time to die, bitch," Riley snarled.

"You know what, Riley? I don't even care why. All I know is I have a list of people to kill and you are at the top of that list." Bella roared as she pushed her body forward.

Bella knew as a newborn she was superior to Riley. She had learned so much from her investigations over the years. She knew that she would destroy him with ease.

Bella's first blow landed, sending him flying back. The tree Riley landing against fell with a crash. The sound of his body creaking, vibrated through the woods.

Riley's eyes went wide in shock as he realized that his newborn body and strength were waning in comparison to Bella's. He turned and raced into the thick brush in an attempt to escape; he was running for his life.

Bella immediately took off after him, ignoring Alice's pleas. Bella used all her senses and found so many things happening at once. Her human brain would never have been able to process it all, but her new vampire brain could concentrate on all of it.

She could smell the scent of wolves as they approached Alice's position. She contemplated returning to help when she head the light running footsteps of vampires. She could feel the electrical current seep through her solidified nerves. The vampires approaching were Edward and other members of the Cullen family.

Bella chose to continue her pursuit of Riley. He needed to be destroyed. His lack of emotions, and respect for life of any kind was dangerous, and she knew she had the strength to finish him.

Riley must have thought the element of surprise would be in his favor. At some point he had doubled back and dropped down from a tree. Bella had known all along what he had intended.

Bella spun as Riley attempted to land on her. He was predictable as he took the simplest tactic. She reached out and snatched him by his arm, slamming him against the ground. She twisted his arm at the shoulder and felt the grinding of stone as his arm broke free.

Throwing the arm across the opening, Bella brought her foot down on Riley's chest. He had been too stunned to react before Bella's foot shattered his body, scattering shards across the mossy area.

She reached down and took Riley's head between her hands, snatching his head off his body, the screeching metallic sound piercing her ears. She stood triumphant, holding Riley's head by the hair at her side.

Bella felt the rush of adrenaline wash away and she suddenly felt a burning sensation in her throat. It felt like someone had taken a red hot poking stick and shoved it down her throat. She knew what it was and what it meant. She had retained enough of herself to know that there was only thing she wanted to hunt; a carnivore.

She paused, and reached out with all her senses, searching for the heartbeat of any animal, the heat of their body, the blood circulating through their veins. The smell was irresistible as an animalistic growl escaped her mouth as her body reacted to the presence that presented itself a few miles away.

~LBC~

Bella stepped out of the woods and into the opening near the Cullen house. She could hear the swooshing of paper, the closing of a door, the tapping of a keyboard, the low volume of the TV. But the only thing she was able to see was Edward standing in the field beside the house.

He was patiently waiting, and it was obvious that he had been waiting for _her_. At that moment seeing him with her vampire eyes, she could see the beauty that she had been blind to see as a human. His perfection was beyond anything she had ever seen before. She was still in love with him, she couldn't deny it, but she was also completely and utterly pissed off at him for everything he had caused her to go through, and for changing her without allowing her the decision.

She had wanted this life once, but she wasn't so sure a month ago. Now she had it and hadn't even been allowed to make that choice. He had chosen it for her. His selfishness had condemned her to this fiery pain in her throat, and the continuous urge to kill the innocent.

She moved in his direction. She stepped slowly so she could decide what she wanted to do about him.

He only wanted her.

The question left was: what did she want?

**Bonus question for this week was: **Does Bella finish the change before Riley finds her and Alice? Well, I guess the answer was yes.

**The two final questions before this story ends:**

Does Bella forgive Edward? Yes/No

Does this story end as a HEA? Yes/No

**Rec'd:**

**Under My Skin by MissJude. **Tattoo'd Edward, need I say more.

**Solitude Questioned by catharticone. **Prequel to the story Touching Solitude.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Huge shout-out to my pre-reader,**Miss Jude**, ma belle Twifey. I love you so much. I was nothing till I met you. Thank you for being my light in the darkness. I truly wish we had met years ago. ILY.

To my beautiful beta, **Sunflower3759**. You have changed me so much over the past few months. I feel so lucky to have such a wonderful woman to grace me with her presence. Thank you.

HUGE squishy cuddles to my friends in the **JUF group. **I flove each and every one of you. You are all such wonderful friends and family.

**Join my FB group, AliceVampire, show your untapped talent by entering the contest for my next story. Details and rules are found on my FB page.**

**There will be a countdown towards my new story in my group also. The story Black & White will begin posting on 3/13/13.**

**Reminder: **Stephenie Meyer owns these characters. I only use them for my sick and twisted needs. LOL

**Thank you to everyone who read reviewed and voted during this story. I'm sorry it ended so suddenly, but I have started work again, started on a new story and have found it very hard to come up with cliffies to work with. Please know I love each and every one of you.**

**Let's see how the last votes worked out.**

~LBC~

Alice stepped into the house with the rest of the family. She could smell the lingering stench of wolves. She looked down the hallway, finding fresh blood congealing on the floor and wall.

She looked at Jasper, silently asking what had happened. He looked like he had been to hell and back.

"We had no choice." Alice could see the remorse in his face. "Sam's dead. Carlisle and Emmett are taking his body to the treaty line." Jasper said softly.

Even though Jasper was a soldier, death still affected him as much as the emotions that had been floating around the house for the past few days.

Alice fell into his arms, still worried about where Bella was and why she couldn't see her future. "Jasper, does anyone know where Bella is?"

"Edward ran after her but I haven't seen either one since." Jasper said as he walked with Alice into the living room.

Alice still felt lost about why she couldn't see anything. Ever since Bella had come back into their lives she had been blind. The only time Bella had been clear, was in Seattle when she saw Bella's decision about where to meet with her and Jasper.

"Alice?" Edward asked as he walked through the door.

"Edward?" Alice looked around him, sniffing for Bella's scent. "Where is she?"

Edward sank down onto the couch. He held his head in his hands. "I don't know." His voice was rough; he was in so much pain.

Alice could feel Jasper stiffen beside her. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Edward's emotions were the same as hers.

"We need to go find her." Alice stated, heading towards the front door.

"She doesn't want to be found, Alice." He sounded desperate.

"What?" Rosalie asked as she entered the room.

"I followed Bella's scent and found Riley's body. His head was missing and I think Bella took it. Somehow, Bella masked her scent. I was able to follow Riley's scent, but..." Edward smashed his hand against the coffee table, shattering it.

"Edward, stop destroying the house. It won't help." Esme commanded as she stepped up beside Rosalie.

"I found Riley's head. I burned it and the rest of his body." Edward looked at Alice. "Bella's a blocker."

Alice sank down in the chair, shocked. "That means..." She couldn't even finish the words. She was finally getting answers to plaguing thoughts of her faulty visions.

"If she doesn't want to be found she won't be, but she doesn't know. She's completely unaware of the ability." Rose finished Alice's thoughts.

"That explains so much." Alice replied stunned. "My visions...she blocked them."

"Yes and no, Alice, she's a blocker but she also had Sam stalking her. He was part of the reason you were blind."

"There's more isn't there?" Alice felt like she was out of the loop. Everyone else didn't seem surprised by this revelation.

"She's a shield. She can keep us out or protect us, whichever ability she decides to use." Jasper answered, sitting on the arm of the chair.

"What are we going to do?"

"Search for her Alice. She's not in danger. Her defenses will have gone down by now, you should be able to find her and see what she's going to do." Edward begged.

He just wanted her back in the safety of their home.

Alice focused on Bella. Where she was? What she was doing? Slowly, the movie within Alice's head began to move. She could see Bella, in tattered clothes, approaching the house.

Edward must have read her mind. He took off out the door and stopped in the middle of the yard, watching the spot Bella where would appear.

Carlisle and Emmett entered through the back door. Something was weighing heavily on his mind. Esme was immediately by his side as Emmett moved to hug Rose.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked, almost sure she knew what the answer would be.

"Jacob found us bringing Sam's body to the line. Because we were caring enough to do so he has given us two hours to leave."

Esme tucked her head into Carlisle's chest. "No...oh, Carlisle, where will we go?"

"We'll go to Alaska. Kate can work with Bella and her abilities while we try to find Garrett. He must have some knowledge we can use." Carlisle stated, with a tone of finality. "Prepare to leave."

Everyone scattered, knowing what needed to be done. Two hours to a vampire was the equivalent of two weeks to a human. The house would be prepped in time.

**~LBC~**

Edward watched as Bella stepped into the clearing. This was the only chance he would get to make things right with her. He needed her to forgive him this time. He needed her to understand why. This was his only hope.

The clouds parted, allowing a ray of sunshine to shine down on her. Her skin sparkled, making her completely and remarkably perfect. He could smell the blood of the cougar that stained her dress. Her eyes were glowing the bright red color of a newborn.

Her walk was quick but smooth. She wasn't use to the natural movements of a vampire. Her beauty, her smell, and her voice were all designed to make her the perfect predator; the perfect killer.

She quickly descended on him. For the first time, he was at a lost. He could see her expression was blank. He had no way of telling what she might be thinking. Without being able to read her thoughts, he had become use to the idea of reading her the way any human would. Now, he was stepping into the unknown.

She looked up at him and the look in her eyes was unreadable. She stood too straight, too still. She wasn't giving anything away. This was new for him. He had always been afraid _for_ her in the past, but now, he was afraid _of_ her.

"Edward." Her voice was so musical as it hit his ears.

She was perfect.

"Bella, we have to leave." Edward said reaching out to take her hand.

Bella stepped back. "Yes, Edward, but not _we_, I need time. I need..." Bella seemed unsure how to explain what she needed to say.

"It's too dangerous to be out there by yourself. You're still a newborn; this is a very difficult time." Edward understood immediately what she was trying to say. He wouldn't allow it.

"I'm going, Edward. I have no intentions of harming a human. I would destroy myself before letting that happen." Bella sound so sure of herself. She turned and began to move back towards the woods.

Edward raced around to block her path. "Bella, please, don't do this." He begged.

Bella had a determined look in her eyes, Edward could read her face now. She would go and no amount of begging would stop her. She truly needed time to figure out how she felt about everything.

This time, for the first time, Edward would allow Bella to make the decisions for them, for her.

"We'll be in Alaska."

Bella nodded, she leaned in and placed her arms around Edward's waist. Edward wrapped her in a cocoon. "I love you, Bella. I always have and always will."

Bella didn't answer; she just nodded her head against his chest. They stood for another moment, wrapped up in their bubble. Edward breathed in her scent, mesmerized by her touch, anything that he could hold onto while she was gone.

Her newborn speed left Edward feeling cold and missing her touch far sooner than he wanted.

**~LBC~**

The snow-capped mountains were so much more glorious than Bella had ever thought possible. She continued running as she took in every detail, making a mental photograph of its beauty.

Alaska was so much more than she had ever imagined from the books and the internet. She also watched for humans. Hunting season would have many humans in unlikely places, even in the open expanse that she was moving through.

She knew where this run was leading her.

After ten years, five months and thirteen days, she had finally seen enough, and learned enough through her observations of the different types of relationships. She knew what she wanted and how to get it.

She stopped short, looking into the distance as a spot on the horizon became bigger by the second. From the speed, Bella knew it was vampire. The smell in the wind told her it was Edward.

Alice must have seen her coming. In ten years, Bella had never been able to perfect her blocking skills. She had met Garrett. He had never admitted it, but Bella was certain the Cullens had contacted him. He had been invaluable in helping her to control her abilities.

She continued to wait as Edward came over the last hill. He slowed as he approached. He was just as beautiful as her memory told her he was.

He was perfect. The look on his face was exactly what she had hoped, he was happy to finally see her.

"Hello, Bella." His voice was perfect.

"Hello, Edward." Bella said softly.

"Welcome home, my love." He walked over and pulled her into his arms, wrapping her up in their own personal bubble. He kissed her hair, cupping her face with both his hand as he stepped back to look at her. The moment was perfect, everything was perfect.

"It feels good to be here, Edward. It feels right."

"Talk to me, Bella. I need to know."

Bella had managed to block Alice's visions of her decision. She was proud of herself and Garrett's lessons.

"I love you, Edward." Bella said as she hugged him back. She was taking the time to really feel him, smell him. He was exactly the same, he was hers.

It was true, she was home. Everything felt right. He was her soul mate, and the universe revolved around them both. Without the other, neither of them truly lived. Love was blind, and all the two of them wanted was the ability to see.

"We have so much to talk about, Edward, but I'm here.

I love you.

I want you.

I need you.

We have so much to discuss, but, as with any story, we will have our happily ever after."

She stated, as she pulled him down and lightly placed her lips to his.

**Rec'd:**

**Under My Skin by MissJude. **Tattoo'd Edward, need I say more.


End file.
